The Twin Heroes
by Boggie445
Summary: When the McGrath twins, Maxwell and Maxine, and their mother settle into a small city called Copper Canyon, the twins unleashes a power they never knew about: TURBO Energy. They join N-Tek and meets new friends and bullies in school, not to mention the super-villains that are trying to hunt their friends Steel, Gear, and themselves.
1. Revised chapter one

**I don't own max steel**

 **maxine and gear they were the idea of** **Foxikhoai something something**

 **I am just responsible for the story idea**

* * *

Above the earth, in space, two of N-Tek's agents, Kat and Jefferson were on a mission to capture another Ultra-Link. Their "spaceship" zoomed over the earth, making a sonic blast in the process. The green and white ship twisted and turned.

"That is why they call me Captain Kaboom!" Jefferson laughed. Almost all of his black hair was shaved off which left a buzcut on his head. The sound of the communicator came on and the face of Commander Forge came on screen.

"Ferrus to Sky Team One," Forge said, he had black hair with a streaks of gray in it and had brown eyes, "Kat, any sign of the Ultra-Link yet?"

"No visual yet, Commander," Kat replied. She had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. A young man in the back part of the ship, who was no less than 19, is Berto. He had black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He wore an armor suit quite similar to Forge's. He also wore a lab coat with the sleeves possible torn off and N-Tek logo on the top right of his lab coat. "Ultra-Link coming up on scopes now!" Berto called from the back. There were multiple screens showing what the team was looking for. "Time to target: T-minus 30…"

"Right," said Forge, "Nice and easy people." Jefferson rolled his eyes and Kat shook her head. They've had this conversation many times before they left. They then focused on flying. "Remember, we want to capture the blasted thing not activate it. Just few meters behind, three of Dredd's ships came up. They were driven by Dredd's bots known called "Dreddnaughts". N-Tek's ship flew towards the Ultra-Link as Dredd's ships locked in on their target. The three ships zoomed to where Sky Team One was heading: to the Ultra-Link."We've got three unidentified spacecraft!" Jefferson exclaimed. Dredd's ships blasted lasers at Sky Team One. Berto turned around in his chair, "Unidentified hostile spacecraft!" Lasers fired again and a few of them hit the ship. Jefferson grunted, "These guys are packin' some firepower!" They swerved under the floating Ultra-Link as lasers at them again. Jefferson turned the ship ninety degrees to avoid the lasers. Forge's voice sounded from the communicator, "Do not lose that target Jeffer-" His voice was cut off by Jefferson, "A little busy right now, old man!" Jefferson said, he took a swift glance behind him just as a laser hit the rear of the ship, "Whoa!" An alarm and a holograph of the ship showed up. Two spots of the ship were highlighted, "Engines 2 and 4 are gone!"

Dredd's ships continued to fire at Sky Team One. A mechanical hand popped out of the airlock. A blue orb formed between its claws and aimed at the Ultra-Link. The orb formed a laser which took hold of the Ultra-Link. The laser drew the Ultra-Link into the airlock. "The cake is in the oven," Jefferson said, narrowly missing a couple laser. Berto's eyes widened, "And our friends still wanna slice!" One of Dredd's ships veered upwards, barely skimming the top of the ship. Jefferson pulled back on the levers he was holding to control the ship. Another one of Dredd's ships had red mechanical hand come out. The other two had done the same. The "hands" gripped onto the ship and red lasers started forming. One of the three ships had a laser start to cut into the airlock where the Ultra-Link was kept.

Frustrated, Jefferson jerked the levers forward, putting the ship into a mad thrust. He aimed the lasers at the ship in front of him and locked in. With the press of a button, two missiles fired at the ship, blowing it to bits. After that, Sky Team One went skydiving towards the earth at top speed, "Sky Team One to base," Jefferson exclaimed, "We're coming in hot!" Kat managed to find a grip and pushed a lever forwards. A fire extinguisher popped out the back and started to get rid of the fire. Jefferson pulled the levers back, evening them out a bit. They flew, or more like glided, into a canyon full of tiers and mountains of rocks. They drifted to one of the tiers and the top of the tier disappeared. The ship sunk into the tier onto a green platform.

"Ultra-Link's ready for unload," Jefferson informed the N-Tek agents. "It's in the airlock guys!" As two agents came up to the ship, a large panel opened up revealing the Ultra-Link. The Ultra-Link was taken out and put onto a platform. A blue force-field held the Ultra-Link in place. The agents then moved the platform into a full room of Ultra-Links embedded in the walls. Each one of them had small section covered by a pixelated grid. A small tracker put itself on the center of the Ultra-Link and the beams of light attached themselves to the Ultra-Link, keeping it in line. It moved left and up into an empty cell. The tracker came off and grid was over the newly place Ultra-Link. The agents walked out of the room. As they did, they passed two Ultra-Links that was in a container instead of with the other ones. One of the agents noticed.

"Wonder why these two aren't locked up," he asked, gesturing to the two Ultra-Links, the other seemly smaller than the other one with unique design. The taller agent glanced at them, "Well those two haven't been functional for years," he informed, "Relics from the past." They walked away from them without a second glance. Though as soon as they were a good distance away, the two Ultra-Links started to glow as if they were reactivating.

Boxes laid in a pile on the ground next to a moving truck. When suddenly the door opens. Maxine was helping her twin brother, Max with a few boxes. Maxine's description is just a female version of Max. They both are carrying a few boxes, down the door steps when suddenly the bottom of one box opens and weights fall out along with a beauty kit. One weight falls on top of Maxine's foot, it weighed 2.5 pounds. Maxine yelps in pain causing to drop all boxes and holds her foot. "Maxine!" Max exclaimed as he put down the boxes and helps his twin sister up. Molly shows up and looks into the empty box. "Really, Max? You're bringing your weights, you never used them," she said, "Busted." Maxine said snickering, "Don't think you're out of this too young lady." Molly added and Maxine sighs, "It's really got to be only the things we need," said Molly, she then walks away from them to get some more boxes from the house.

Maxine and Max look down the sidewalk and see three kids coming towards them, "Yeah we're gonna miss you weirdos too," said Max and Maxine gave her twin brother a weak punch on the shoulder, "Be nice." She said, Max then rubs his slightly bruised shoulder. "Fine. Hey are any of you interested in a slightly used weight set?" Maxine added, "Or a vintage make up kit?"

One of the kids then goes to the moving truck and pulls out a picture. "Hey are these you two," the kid asked the McGrath twins, showing the picture. "No that's our dad." Answers Max, "And aunt Jun," added Maxine. They take the picture from the kid and look at it. The picture shows Jim hugging Molly with a swollen belly with Jun smiling with her arms across from each other.

"They're not around anymore." Max said sadly, Maxine looks at her twin brother sadly and gets an idea. "Hey, why don't you guys help yourself to this box of goodies," said Maxine as she goes to the back of the truck with Max following. "We got stuff animals, action figures, dolls, and video games." Maxine and Max said in that order handing out the toys, but at the last two they both spark (the doll has a voice chip in it).

Maxine and Max both drop their things. "Guess they don't make them like they used to," said Max "Yeah," Maxine said as she shakes her hand. "Okay now get on out of here," said Max "And keep in touch you crazy cuks." Added Maxine, Molly arrives with few boxes to see the twins looking at the family photo and sighs, she takes the photo and puts it into the van then close the door down. "Okay! New town, new job, what do you say kiddos? Ready for a new adventure?" Molly asked.

Max sighs, "Are we ever gonna stay in one place." Maxine adds, "I'm with you brother." Max and Maxine both get in the car with their mom. Molly started the car and they drove away from the town. Behind where they were before they drove off, Forge Ferrus walked up. He put two fingers to his ear where a com was placed, "They're on the move!" He said, "Copy that, Commander." Kat replied through the com.

Jason Naught sat at his desk while his colleagues watched latest T.H.I. commercial. They had just finished praising him on the good work when a picture of a man he was working with showed up on one of his holographic screens. "Alright," said Jason, "Get lost! I've got business to attend to." He shooed his colleagues away and sat down. He waited a couple seconds after his office doors closed before pressing a red button under his desk. He sat back as his chair sunk into the floor. A room full of holographic screens and monitors showed up as Jason stopped on the floor. His chair turned toward one of the bigger screen and a man's face popped up on the screen.

The man's face was haggard looking and he had a mask covering his mouth and nose. His brown hair was slightly unkempt; his red eyes had small creases underneath, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He was angered alright. "You have news, Mr. Naught?" The man on the screen growled irritated. "Good news, sir." Jason replied, he chuckled nervously. "Sales are up. 78 percent-"

"What of the Ultra-Link?" The man interrupted, "Well, I'm afraid news on that front isn't quite as… rosy? Our forces were driven off by… N-Tek," he finished in a rather quiet voice.

The man's eyes widened, "N-Tek?!" He coughed, his voice turning hoarse once again. He banged on the glass he was behind. "If we do not find a suitable energy source to keep me alive, all that I have done, all that I planned, schemed, stolen will all be for nothing. I MUST HAVE TURBO ENERGY!"

"We'll redouble our efforts, sir." Jason said, "Do not fail me! If this clock reaches zero," a timer counting down showing up on the screen, "It won't just signal my end, Mr. Naught." With that, the man disappeared from the screen. Jason sat back in his chair and swallowed nervously. He was in so much trouble.

The twins and their mom had just finished putting all the boxes and moving items in the apartment. The three were in the kitchen, the McGrath twins are eating their cereal and their mom in front of them. Boxes were piled everywhere, most of the opened. "Now let's get a move on!" Molly urged, "We've got big first days. Me at work and you two at school!" The twins groaned. Like every other kids, the last thing they wanted to do was go to school, especially since they were going to be new kids all over again.

"C'mon, it'll be great! New friends! Cafeteria food! Tons of homework!" Their mom said, "Yeah, a regular paradise on Earth," Max muttered sarcastically, "More like a prison for learning…" Maxine muttered. But eventually, Molly managed to get the twins up and out the door. The McGrath twins got on their bikes and started riding to the school, thankful that it wasn't too far away. Their bikes to school parking them right next to each other. Max jumps off of his bike, jumped over the railing while Maxine gets off her bike and goes around catching up to Max.

They both halted at the doorway. There were some students roaming the halls, some staring blankly at their lockers or on their phones. And three guys were standing near the doorway. Max groaned, frustrated, as the guys looked at the twins. Max knew what they were thinking so he better prepare so those guys won't harm his twin sister, Maxine.

The twins started forward, hoping to not draw too much attention to themselves. But of course, something went wrong. They guy in the middle, wearing a yellow shirt, tripped Max up, lurching him forward into a blonde girl in front of him. "Have a nice trip," he laugh along with his two buddies, "See you next fall!" They left, chuckling their lame jokes. Maxine looks at them as they walked away and shook her head. "Really? People still say that?" said Max, "No, it really is just him," said the blonde girl that Max bumped onto her.

A boy with blonde hair looking the same age as the blonde girl appears walking towards her. "Woah sis, are you okay?" Asked the blonde boy, "I'm okay Sam. Really I'm fine." Maxine looks to see Sam help Sydney up and blushes when she first see him. "So what is the bully's name, Moose? Biff? Flash?" Maxine asked as she helps her twin brother and Sydney with their stuff and Sam starting to join in, "Bartholomew. But everyone calls him Butch," said Sydney.

"The stereotype lives," said Max as Sydney and Sam hands back Max's books. Max and Maxine look into their eyes looking star struck. "Welcome to Copper Canyon High, new guy…" Said a boy with a beanie and he looks to Maxine, "And gal. A wretched hive of scum and villainy. I'm Kirby." He then hand Max back his helmet. "And I'm Sydney and this is my twin brother Sam," Sydney introduced herself and her twin brother, "I'm Max and this is my twin sister Maxine," Max said as he introduced himself and his twin sister, "Hey I can intro-" starts Maxine but was cut off by the bell. "Well see you two around," said Sydney as she leaves with her twin brother along with Kirby, while Max just looks at her as he took a deep breath and sighed as he has a crush on her.

After school, Max jumps over the railing again while Maxine just runs down the stairs jumping over the last three. Max and Maxine get their bikes out not nothing Kirby being bullied. When they do see they look shocked. They see Kirby being stopped by Butch by using a single hand after he caught his backpack. While this is happening Maxine is laughing into her hand.

Butch and his pals kept tossing around the backpack until it was caught by Max with Maxine following. "Come on guys. This is the 21st century," Max said, "Besides don't you guys do your bulling online these days?" Kirby looks shocked with his mouth gaping open when Butch pushes him out of the way. "So we help the kid that was being picked on and now we get pick on. That's not very original Bartholomew." Max said in a teasing tone. Butch's friends laugh silently.

Butch started forward but didn't have much time to do anything for Max had moved and swiped Butch's hat from his head, startling and knocking him over. "See ya next fall!" Max said and tossed the hat behind him and rode forward following by his twin sister before she shouted at Butch while rode away, "Later Barfy!" Then she speeds up after her twin brother.

"AFTER THEM!" Butch shouted. On the streets, the McGrath twins were pedaling as hard as they can and look behind them to see Butch and his gang catching up to them. They look forward and their eyes start glowing blue and soon, they were pedaling way faster than they were before. They looked back. Butch and his gang were way behind them now, "What? How?" Both twins asked themselves. When they look forward they see a truck in front of them and scream. Max manages to stop but somehow ends up flying over the truck while Maxine crashes straight into it. Max quickly recovered and rushes to the back of the truck. Maxine shook her head and heard a shout from Butch, "There she is!" Maxine sees Butch and his buddies are catching up. Max quickly open the doors of the back of the truck and grabs his twin sister. The twins started running, their eyes glows again and runs faster than the bikes. They turned into the corner of an alleyway, hoping to lose them. Though, they kept running. They looked at their hands as if they expected them to pop out an answer to their questions.

"What's happening to us?" Max asked himself as his phone rang in his pocket, "Uh, hey mom? Can't talk right now!" Max looked behind him and his twin sister. Butch and his pals were still on their bikes and they're catching up, "Max, it's Sydney. From school," The voice said on his phone, Max felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sydney? Oh, hey. How'd you get my number?" Max asked, now panting. "Well that explains the pink case," Maxine said, "How'd I miss that?" Max said looking at the pink phone, "I didn't. I got your phone. And you've got mine. Musta gotten mixed up this morning," Sydney said, "Let's meet up tomorrow and swap," she suggested.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah sure. I, uh-" the phone sparked. Max had to pull it away to keep from hurting his ear. Just then he heard a yelp from his twin sister. He turned around while running and gasp when he saw two guys who were with Butch. They both grabbed Maxine's both shoulders, "Who's headed fer a fall now, heroes?" The guy from the right mocked. Maxine wormed out of the guys' grasps and stopped herself on the concrete and Max stopped running. The other two, however, weren't as lucky as Maxine. They ended up falling down the steps, screaming as one skidded and fell and the other got launched into the dumpster.

Max quickly went to his twin sister's side and check if she's okay, "Are you okay, sis?" He asked, "I'm fine," she replied which made Max relief. Then Maxine turned around and saw Butch catching up. Max grabbed his twin sister's wrist and run to the other alleyway. A fence came into view. Again, their eyes glow. Max jumped and soared over the fence while his twin sister, Maxine just breakthrough of it. Butch tries to go through the hole that Maxine broke through but his shirt gets caught and he falls off of his bike. Max was practically flying through the air, "Whoa…" He muttered. Max looked down to see his twin sister still running on foot. Then he looked up, he was heading straight for a brick building!

Max shrieked as he crashed through the window, shards of glass spreading all over the room. He, himself, tumbled through the room, knocking into barrels, boxes, and more barrels. He slid on the floor, hardly conscious of his surroundings. Max knew he was sprawled out on the floor. He started worry about where his twin sister is. Max was about to get up but when he heard a wall being broke though by someone, Maxine fell on top of her twin brother when he tried to get up. "What's… happening to… us?" Max muttered before he blacked out along with his twin sister. But they aren't aware when Butch and his buddies coming up the stairwell.

One hour later. Butch and his two friends are walking up the stairs. They see Maxine piled on top of Max and she starts to groan placing her hand on her head and Max starts to wake up. They both see Butch and his friends about to pound them when suddenly their eyes start glowing blue, they both jump up causing Butch and his gang to be pushed back. Butch tries to punch Max but he dodges pushed Butch, one of Butch's friends tried to attack but Max just flips over the first guy that was about to tackle him and Maxine throws him over her head. Butch tries to attack again but gets pushed back down this time sliding into the barrels."Strike!" Maxine yells as Butch knocks over all the barrels. Butch's buddies charge at the McGrath twins but they both jump in the air at the same time causing the two to slam into each other, Max and Maxine land onto the ground safely. "Let's get out of here!" Shouts Butch to his friends after recovering and they run for the stairs. "That was awesome!" Both the McGrath twins said, "We're awesome?" They looked at their hands as they started to glow blue and the twins could feel the inside of their bodies as the surge of energy is getting stronger. "What is happening to us?!" The McGrath twins yelled in panic as their bodies released a massive wave of blue energy which cause to destroy the whole entire building they were in.

In Dredd's Base. On one of holo-screens, a blue signal popped up, making the T.H.I.'s agents snap his head up, "Sir! We just recorded a massive surge of Turbo energy!" He informed, "There is no Turbo energy on this planet. Except for the boss and he's almost toast…" Mr. Naught walked over where the agent was standing. "Largest Turbo energy surge recorded. In this city!"

Mr. Naught pushed him out of the way to see what was going on. The agent was right. A Turbo signal was right there on the screen. "Well don't you stand there jabbering! Sound the alarms, release the hounds! Do whatever it is you do and bring me that source of Turbo energy!" Mr. Naught N-Tek Base, the McGrath twins groggily as they regained their consciousness. Open their eyes with a groan. They see Kat, Berto, and Jefferson. "They're waking up, call Forge." Kat said to Jefferson, Kat looks at Max and Maxine carefully while Berto just smiles at them, "Give us a minute," said Ferrus as he enters the room, "Uncle Ferrus? What are you doing here," asked Max as he got up, "And what's with the weird armor you're wearing?" Maxine asked as she got up, "Where are we?" Max asked, "Welcome to N-Tek," said Forge with a smile, "Uncle Ferrus, what's happening to us?" Maxine asked as she looked down, "Come with me kids. I'll explain." Said the twins' uncle.

In T.H.I. Tower, "Sir! I have some incredible news!" Mr. Naught said to Dredd, "Tell me you found an Ultra-Link!" Dredd said, "Even better! We detected a massive surge of Turbo energy! Point of origin: Copper Canyon." Mr. Naught said, Dredd replies with, "Mr. Naught, suspend all Ultra-link capture operations immediately. We're going to hunt down this new Turbo source, and I know just the hunter to do it." The screen then cuts out.

In Dredd's private quarters, Dredd walked through one of the rooms is his lab of sorts and up to a platform where he contacts most of his colleagues/rivals. A screen popped up and he pressed one of the buttons. The screen turned off. On the platform in front of him, a large holograph of a Fire Elementor popped up. "YOU?!" The Fire Elementor exclaimed in anger, "I told you if you ever to contact us again I would-!"

"Yes, yes, hurting, breaking, maiming, I remember," Dredd interrupted, "I have an assignment mutually beneficial to both of us, Elementor." The Fire Elementor got close up in Dredd's face, "I'm… listening."


	2. part 2 of episode 1

**I don't own max steel**

 **please review and check out foxykai20 something**

* * *

In Naught's Private office. Molly is holding a black tablet as she scrolls to get some information. Until Mr. Naught's chair rises from underground, "Something, I can help you with?" Mr. Naught asked, folding his hands into a triangular position, Molly noticing that she wasn't alone in the room stood up straight in surprise when she heard his voice, "Oh! Mr. Naught I thought you were gone for the night. I was told to place these reports on your desk," Molly said putting the black tablet on the desk, "This is my private office," Mr. Naught said angrily, "I'm sorry, sir it is my first day on the job. It won't happen again." Molly said as she walks out of the office. Molly then lets out her breath in relief once she is out of the room.

Back at N-Tek Base. Two scientist were working on fixing the Jump Jet that Jefferson, Berto, and Kat took. While on the lower levels Max and Maxine were walking down the halls with their uncle Ferrus. "Your father and aunt they both started all this," Forge said, "You worked with our dad?" Max asked, "And Aunt Jun," Maxine asked, following up the question. "We founded N-Tek. Well, us and Miles, Miles Dredd. He also passed," Forge said, answering the question the twins had for now.

They continue walking until they reach the air base where only one jet is standing, "Wow. Whoa." Both twins muttered in awe, "Wow… This is crazy. I… I have no idea," Max said stuttering, "Stop stuttering bro," Maxine said, "N-Tek is a secret organization. We work towards solving the big problems: global warming, alternative fuel sources." Forge said, listing off the thing that N-Tek does. "So, what's the awesome tank for?" Max asked, looking at the tank "And the cool jet," Maxine asked point at the green and white jet. "Come on you two. There's something I think you want to see." Forge said, they started walking to a different direction. Leading them into an empty room. There weren't any busily working agents, or loud people scampering about. There was, however, two holographic shrines of someone Max and Maxine found very familiar. "Dad? Aunt Jun?" Max and Maxine mumbled.

"Your father was an amazing man and your aunt was a great friend," Forge said with a sad tone in his voice when he mention the twins' aunt, "They had discovered one of the rarest, most powerful types of energy in the universe: Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized Energy. Turbo energy for short. But there was an accident. All your father and aunt's work was destroyed… along with your father, aunt, and Miles Dredd." Forge brought the twins around to where a deactivated two Ultra-Link were put on display, "These was the last things your father and aunt were working on before the end."

"Huh, what is it?" Max asked, "Yeah, and why is the one on the right smaller?" Maxine asked, "I'm glad you asked. While your father was working on the raw strength and power of Turbo energy, Jun was working on the potential speed of it, so their design were bound to be different. As what they are now they're nothing not anymore." Forge said sadly as he started walking again. The McGrath twins followed him, casting a glance at the two Ultra-Links. They kind of felt drawn to them. They weren't sure how to explain but they felt like they had something to do with them. But they walked away from them anyway. However, when they weren't looking, the two Ultra-Links glowed and blinked. "So this Turbo energy our dad and aunt were working on. That's why we're frizzing things out and blowing ourselves up?" Max asked to his uncle while they were talking down another hallway, "And don't forget the busting through walls and the high jumps," Maxine added, "We were exposed to these stuffs?" Max continued, ignoring his sister, "Now it seems you two are generating these stuffs. We've been watching you two for a long time, wondering what would happen," Ferrus said.

Then a massive door opened before them. "And you can help us?" Max asked as he and his sister went into the room. "We can definitely help." Forge said as he walked a different way Up to the observation room. The door closed behind the twins, startling them a bit. And after all that's happened, they thought they wouldn't be so easily scared. They walked across one of holographic bridges, leading to a platform in the center of the room. "What is this place?" Max asked, "And why three bridges if only one leads to the way out?" Maxine asked pointing the flaw out in the process, "This is the Turbo Chamber kids," Forge's voice rang out from the speaker.

They looked behind them to see their uncle and Berto separated from them by glass. Forge and Berto were hunched over controls, though Forge looked at them every now and then. "It'll keep your Turbo power levels under control." He gave a slight nod to Berto. The holographic bridges suddenly vanished and they opened up to reveal six power absorbents, "Wait so now we're your prisoners," Max asked, "And if so I demand my one phone call!" Maxine exclaimed, "Right now this is the only way to keep you and everyone else around you safe," Forge said, he nods to Berto as he start the process. One of the absorbents start sucking up Max's energy, "Max!" Maxine exclaimed in worry as she reaches for her brother when suddenly another absorbent starts sucking her Turbo energy restraint her in the process. It isn't long before all six absorbents are on the twins, three for each. As the twins struggle their eyes start to glow blue again.

But it wasn't enough to get them out of this situation. The two Ultra-Links, not too far from the Turbo Chamber where the twins were in, started glowing again and this time, levitated in the air. The McGrath twins started breathing heavily. Their powers were getting stronger now. The two Ultra-Links started spinning rapidly. Max and Maxine were generating so much Turbo energy their bodies starting to glow light and dark blue all around and meted a Turbo pulse weakening the Turbo absorbents' restraints, shattering the glass where Forge and Berto were looking through slamming them into the wall behind them, they look to each other in shocked. Max and Maxine's Turbo energy was so strong that it ripped one of the absorbents right off throwing it toward the twins. "Whoa!" Max exclaimed as he and his twin sister ducked down the incoming absorbent, "The chamber is great and all uncle Ferrus," Maxine said, "But I think it is time for us to go!" Max said, his own Turbo energy surrounding him, jumped onto the platform that had the huge door while Maxine decided to help him by throwing energy balls at the huge door.

Max starts punching on the huge door while Maxine kept throwing her energy balls, "They're going critical!" Berto shouted in panic when he looks at the readings, "Route all auxiliary power to the containment filed," Forge commanded, "It's no good! They're too powerful," Exclaimed Berto, the two Ultra-Links started spinning even faster now and soon, they had broken free from their mini cells. They zoomed to the Turbo Chamber where the twins were in. At the same time, the McGrath twins burst open the huge door and revealed the two speeding Ultra-Links. The twins yelp, Max grabbed his twin sister into a hug as the two Ultra-Links stopped right in front of them.

"Humans," they both said in the same time, "You are about to overload," the McGrath twins looked each other in surprise. "Steel? Gear?" Forge said, disbelievingly. "That's not possible!" The twins started panting. They felt the some kind of explosion coming on, but at the same time, they knew it wouldn't do any damage, "What's happening to us?" The two Ultra-Links started rotating wildly in front of Max and Maxine. Then they felt something explode, but everything was just about the same. Except for where the two Ultra-Links were."Humans," the two robot-things said carefully as they slowly floated towards the twins. The two Ultra-Links' bodies are shape like a droplet. The first Ultra-Link has bright blue optic eye while the other Ultra-Link has dark blue optic eye. The McGrath twins looked at them and they could barely see their different appearances because the other one is smaller than the other Ultra-Link and looked so identical. "If you're agreeable, our matrix can halt your Turbo detonation, and together we can flee," said the smaller Ultra-Link, its voice sounded like a girl. "Okay, so…" Max took a deep breath to calm himself. This was all so crazy, "So you're saying you can stop us from blowing up and get us outta here?"

"Did I not just say that?" The second Ultra-Link asked, its voice sounded like a boy. Max noted there was a hint of deadpan in his voice, "What do we have to do?" Maxine asked as the twin Ultra-Links flew in front of the McGrath twins, "Just sit back and leave the driving to N'Baro Atksteel X377," it said, "And N'Baro Atkgear Y378," his female Ultra-Link twin added. The McGrath twins can't pronounce their names properly which made the twin Ultra-Links sighed, "Just call us Steel and Gear, yeah?"

"This is crazy!" The McGrath twins said, "Crazy? You ain't seen nothing yet!" With that Steel and Gear moved into stiff position where their arms were sticking out and bent at joints. Unexpectedly, the twin Ultra-Links slammed onto the McGrath twins' chests. Something forming around their bodies and then everything stopped. There was no pain, no explosions, just silence. Max and Maxine clenched their fists to make sure they could feel their hands. Though there was something strange, something that both Max and Maxine couldn't figure out just by touch. They blinked a few times to clear their visions, since they had been squeezing their eyes shut just a moment ago. They were still in the Turbo Chamber and nothing was destroyed. They looked at themselves.

They were wearing a full-body suits. Max's was mostly white and gray in the front with light blue patterns. The light blue patterns were glowing slightly, like it was showing the Turbo energy coursing through him. Maxine's similar to her twin brother but except the dark blue patterns. "We feel… amazing," both twin muttered. Then something hit them. They were supposed to go to school in this? How were they going to be able to take them off?

"Stop them!" Forge ordered as a mass of N-Tek agents run to the Turbo Chamber where Max, Maxine, Steel, and Gear were in. "But don't hurt them!" The McGrath twins looked at the entrance to see charging agents. Max instantly moved his twin sister behind protectively when a voice rang in his head, "Initiating protocol counter measures in three…"

"Whoa, whoa! Are you inside my head?!" Max exclaimed, "Two…" Steel went on, "Uh, Steel?" Max started to panic now, "One!" Instantly, Max felt like he wasn't control his own body. He was suddenly flying through the air, his fist brought back, ready to punch. Max hit one of the agents while Maxine went into the vents since Gear is controlling her body. "Hey! How are you controlling me?!" Maxine exclaimed. Max was able knock out all the agents well… he did knock his uncle but sending him few punches and kicks. Max did quickly apologized him before he took off. Max reaches the N-Tek's motorcycles and hears a noise from above and looks up, "What is that?" Max asked as Maxine suddenly drop down from the vent and scream. She landed on one of the motorcycles. Maxine looks up to see her brother. "Hey bro," she said woozily.

Gear takes control of her again and makes her turn around and take control of the bike. Then suddenly a helmet formed over Maxine's head, "Cool helmet," Max said, right before Maxine took off on the bike. Max looked to another bike and hopped on. Then a helmet formed over his head, "Okay, the helmet's a nice touch," he said until he realized something, "Wait, I can't drive this thing!" Max said, "You are not driving," Steel's voice spoked Max's head and started the motorcycle following Max's sister. "Deactivate holo-bridge alpha-bravo 9!" Forge commanded, the holographic bridge then starts to dissipate.

Max reaches to the side of his sister and does a salute and Maxine just shakes her head at her brother antics. Steel and Gear maneuvered the bikes onto the slanted wing of the jet. They flew over the gap and skidded on the ground when they landed two N-Tek agents stopped in front of them. The McGrath twins somehow knew what Steel and Gear were about to do, "We're really sorry about this!" Max shouted before he bike trips the N-Tek agents while Max's bike trips them, Maxine makes her bike jump over Max's getting ahead of them. They make it out and when they do the hologram that was sealing the base's entrance became undone.

Max and Maxine's bikes start sparking with Turbo energy. "Our Turbo energy's affecting the bike!" Max exclaimed in panic as he turns he handles to the right. "It's out of control!" Max yelled as the bike takes a sudden turn right jumping one of the canyon walls, "Max!" Maxine yelled in worried, "Uh, I suggest we worry about ourselves at the moment," Gear said, "And why is that?" Maxine asked, confused.

Maxine then sees the gorge that they are about to fall down, "Oh, crud!" She shouted before she plummets down the gorge screaming. The bike's parachute then deploys. "Really you couldn't tell me the bike comes with a parachute?" Maxine said to Gear, "What is your designation female?" Gear asked, "Oh! My name? I'm Maxine. Maxine McGrath. And what are you?" Answers Maxine. "I am a techno-organic Y378 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Ultra-Link Warrior. My matrix is powered by Turbo energy. You have reactivated me," Gear explained to Maxine, "Oh that sounded cool," Maxine said.

Meanwhile with Max and Steel, "Maxine!" Max exclaimed in worry, after he jumped the canyon wall, "We have to help her. She could be hurt!" Max said, worried about his sister. Steel then comes off from his chest, "Don't worry about it I am sure your sibling is fine," Steel said, "Oh yeah? How do you know you, microwave oven?" Max asked, trying to insult Steel, "She's Ultra-Linked. Me and Gear are designed to absorb and control our host's energy, once an Ultra-Link is bonded with its host the connection is unbreakable," Steel said, explaining the situation, "Unbreakable? Wait doesn't that mean I am stuck with you until the rest of my life?" Max asked, "No, I am stuck with you until the rest of my life," Steel answered, "Ugh, this is totally stinks." Max muttered, then the bike he was on suddenly exploded sending him far back. "I think I hate you!" Max shouted at Steel.

With Maxine and Gear, after their bike lands onto the safe ground, "So now what? Should we just wait here?" Maxine asked while she sits down on the dirt ground, "Incorrect. This is no time for rest," Gear said as Maxine looked up, "Up!" Gear raised her arms and suddenly Maxine was on her feet. "Hey!" Maxine exclaimed indignantly. Gear shushed her. She swept one of her arms across, revealing a bunch of holographic panels. "Running complete diagnostic of core matrix functionality." Gear said as she tapped the tips of her arms together as she stared at Maxine, thinking. She started moving her arms around, making Maxine do tricks. She stood on one hand, did a disco pose, stood tall and straight, and then flung over Gear. Maxine slid on the ground, "Everything seems to check out… except… damage to my memory core," Gear said, Maxine then lifted her head up with her eyes glowing blue, "But I don't remember how…" Gear said, before she is grabbed by her arm.

"Listen to me you tin trash can," Maxine began, "Maxine McGrath is nobody's space puppet," Maxine then notices that Gear is glowing blue and starts shaking, "Hey, what are you doing," Maxine asked, "I am not doing anything!" Gear shouted, "Your energy output is overloading my Turbo dampeners!" She exclaimed and starting to spark. "Well, make it stop!" Maxine exclaimed, Gear's optic narrowed, "Detonation in three…" Gear starts, "Oh no, no, no-do not start counting down again!" Maxine exclaimed, "…two…" Gear went on, "Uh, what should I do?!" Maxine shouted in panic, holding Gear away from her face.

"… one… Throw me!" Gear's voice risen and even Maxine could hear the panic in her voice, "What?" Maxine said, confused. "Throw me now!" Gear yelled, Maxine does so but throws Gear sloppily causing her to come into a collision with a rock tower causing it to explode with blue waves coming out. Gear then falls down onto a few boulders before finally hitting the ground and a medium sized rock fell on top of her. "Gear!" Maxine yells, before she run over to where Gear was being crushed by the rock, and pulled it off of her. Gear was sparking off every joint she had in her arms and her optic was changing between emoticons. "You okay buddy?" Maxine asked and tossed the rock away. Gear grunted as she pushed herself off the ground. "Apparently, Maxine, we make a painfully explosive combination," Gear glitched and flopped on the ground again.

"That was pretty awesome. Hmm, I wonder what else you can do, I mean we, us?" Maxine asked, wondering for the right words, "My technological alchemy combined with your turbo powers. Probably a great deal." Gear said, "Let's find out. Um… Go Turbo?" Maxine cried out. Gear did her little formation and slammed onto Maxine's chest again. The suit did the thing, but Maxine didn't feel anything change.

"Hmm. I don't feel any different," Maxine said, looking at her hands, "Go Turbo? Really?" Gear repeated, "I don't know I thought it would be cool kinda like a catch phrase or something like a superhero? You know up, up, and away?" Maxine said as she strike a Supergirl pose, "Let's try that again," Gear responds, "Go Turbo!" Maxine shouted. She felt the suit trying to something as the whole matrix thing formed an energy shield around her.

Unbeknownst to Maxine and Gear, the Fire Elementor stood on top of the cliff, a fireball forming in his huge-claw hand. The suit pieced back together and Maxine felt a strong heat on her feet, "Gah! We're on fire!" Maxine exclaimed as she clapped the fire out, "Okay, what'd you do this time?" Maxine asked, "It wasn't me!" Gear cried in an innocent voice. "Then who set us on fire?" Maxine asked, looking at Gear.

"It. Was. Me!" A raspy voice from rang out above them. Maxine looked up, and nearly fell over. What she saw, was pretty much terrifying. The Fire Elementor growled loudly at her. "I never thought I'd hear myself ask this question, but: is that a fire monster heading toward us?" Maxine asked as she back away from Fire Elementor, "Affirmative," said Gear, "Don't suppose you can whip us up a fire extinguisher?" Maxine asked, "Negative. Look out!" Gear yelled before Maxine lifted her head up to see Fire Elementor about to hit them with a fireball from his claws. Fire Elementor throws the fireball but Maxine jumps out of the way.

"Come with me, or meet your end!" Fire Elementor roared, "You know what I am not having such a good day so thanks but no thanks," Maxine said, "So be it." Fire Elementor before creating a ring of fire around Maxine. "Woah. Can we take him?" Maxine asked, "Hmm. Insufficient data." Gear said, Fire Elementor barges through his own flames swiping at Maxine but she just jumps over him using his back like a spring board to help her flip over. "Uh, Maxine. Your hands!" Gear exclaimed, Maxine looks at her hand to see that they were on fire after touch Fire Elementor's back she shakes her hands to get rid of the fire. Fire Elementor then appears and punches Maxine knocking her down on her back close to falling off into another canyon. "Okay this isn't working." Maxine said, dodging another fireball, "Clearly," Gear stated, "What if I throw you again?" Maxine asked getting an idea, "Let's not and say we did," Gear said, "What we need is more power." Maxine replied with, "That I can do."

"Hold on… scanning for modes. Ah! Try this on for size!" Gear yelled, finding the right mode, "Go Turbo! Strength!" Maxine yelled as the suit lit up and the matrix started forming the mode. It pieced together and when it stopped, Maxine was completely amazed. "Woah, look at me!" Maxine exclaimed, "This is Defense protocol X795," Gear said, "Okay, Turbo Strength Mode it is!" Maxine bent back to avoid the fireball that was about to hit her, "You are Ultra-Link?" Fire Elementor asked before he charge toward Maxine, "No matter." Fire Elementor then swung his huge fire arm at Maxine but she just grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder making Fire Elementor land on his back.

Maxine then jumped up in the air and punched down to where Fire Elementor is but he turned into a flames and materialized from behind Maxine and slammed his fist on Maxine but she grabbed his hand and was pushing back along with Fire Elementor. "Yes make this interesting for me." Fire Elementor said, pushing Maxine back, "Surface temperature rising rapidly! We need more power!" Gear shouted, "Shall I turn up the heat?!" Fire Elementor roared, Maxine let go and moves back a little bit with her armor on fire, Fire Elementor takes the opportunity and hits Maxine with a fireball, knocking Maxine down on her back.

"You can blast me all you want, you pyromaniac! The suit's fireproof!" Maxine shouted as she stood up to her feet, "And air condition!" Gear added, "Oh really? Do you think you can add a fragrance to it?" Maxine asked, "What does that even mean?" Fire Elementor asked, confused, "Anyway, I guess I'll have to rip you out of your shell," he said charging towards her. Maxine then charged intending to hit Elementor but Fire Elementor grabs her and throws her to the canyon wall. "Core system offline." Gear said before Maxine's suit turned back to normal.

Fire Elementor then grabs her by her legs and slams her into the ground. "I will crack you!" Fire Elementor roared, after throwing Maxine into the canyon wall again. Fire Elementor then grabs Maxine again, "I will-!" The Fire Elementor roared but is interrupted by the phrase "GO TURBO STRENGTH!" and a fist to the face. Fire Elementor drops Maxine and takes a few steps back, Max then lands on the ground in his Turbo Strength Mode and runs to his sister as his Strength Mode wears off.

"Maxine!" Max exclaimed as he lifts his sister's head to check if she's alright. But not notice the Fire Elementor behind him. Fire Elementor then grabs them both and says, "Two Turbo users. Dredd will like this, but time for a little payback!" Fire Elementor then slams both of them into the ground and twirls them around but he lost his grip as the twins slipped out and send them flying, "Oops…"

Maxine and Max are both falling in midair, screaming. After the Fire Elementor let them go, "I don't suppose these suits have a built in parachute?!" Max yelled in panic, "That's a negative," Steel said, "Hey, good thing the bike had one though," Maxine said, "Lucky you!" Max shouted, glancing back at the ground every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own max steel**

 **please review and check out foxykai20 something**

* * *

Max and Maxine were falling rapidly down into the canyon doing flips and keeping calm. "Steel, before we hit rock bottom, literally, I just want you to know one thing." Max said looking toward the approaching ground, "Yes, Max?" Steel said, "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!" Max yelled with panicking, Maxine then butted in, "Hey, what you want about your Ultra-Link I happened to like mine." Maxine said getting right next to her brother with her arms cross, "Ahh, thanks Maxine," Gear thank her with a smiling emoticon on her face. An N-Tek Jet appears around the canyon wall, surprising the twins, but the jet just flew right past them. The twins looked at each other before hugging each other right as they were about to hit the ground when the jet pulled them in with a tractor beam. Max and Maxine get pulled into the cargo bay of the jet with Maxine still rolling while Max was able to get up and run to the door opening it.

"We're alive!" Max exclaimed in relief with Steel floating next to him before his sister rolled underneath his legs making him fall down, "Strap up and pipe down!" Their uncle said not noticing that the twins where on the floor. The jet did a barrel role making the twins land on a chair and then making a sudden pull-up. "What is going on?" Max asked, "And what was that thing." Maxine added about the Fire Elementor, "A giant fire monster." Forge said stating the obvious. "Uh ha… Yeah…." Both twins said, "What I want to know is how you two are still alive?" Forge asked, "Feeling the love uncle," Maxine said in a sarcastic tone, "Well uncle Ferrus sorry to disappoint you-" Max started when he was interrupted by Forge. "I wasn't talking to you two."

Gear then appears as Steel says, "If you are referring to us sir it is-" Steel then interrupts by his twin female Ultra-Link, "No thanks to this ... boy or girl," Gear then slaps Steel for saying that. "Ow. What was that for?" Steel asked, starting an argument with his previous model with the twins joining in. "Can it, all of you." Forge said getting their attentions, "What were you thinking? Attacking N-Tek agents? Stealing N-Tek ordnance?" Forge asked, "We were escaping." Steel said with his arms crossed, "Obviously," Gear continued laying her "back" on Steel, "Escaping?" Forge asked, "You two weren't prisoners." Steel and Gear looked each other before they answered back, "I wasn't." They both answered with getting a question mark symbol on their faces while steel tapped his "jaw" and Gear scratching her "head", "Our apologies," Steel said apologized, "It is good to see you two again." Forge said, referring to Steel and Gear, "Wait, you told us that these things were our dad and aunt's science project," Max said, "Not them being your two long lost buddies," Maxine continued, "We all thought you were you know after the accident ... with Jim and Jun... It is good to see you again," Forge said,

"I wish we can say the same thing but-" started Steel, "We have no recollection of you at all," continued Gear, "Unfortunate," Forge said, "On the bright side now that you four are Ultra-Linked. Steel and Gear can regulate your Turbo energy. You are ultra-linked." Maxine was about to say something when Max said something first, "You mean I hear his annoying voice in my head, yeah sure," Max said before his ear was pulled by his twin sister, "Ow, ow, ow! Hey what gives sis?" Max asked, "Be nice to them like Forge said they are our only hope of not diving," Maxine said as she let go of Max's ear. Steel then floats next to Gear and whispered, "She scares me…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Maxine shouted and Steel then gets an exclamation point on his face and hides behind Gear. "HA! Scaredy Ultra-Link," Gear teased, "And thanks to that it is completely irreversible," she continued, "Nah that can't be right you can get him off of me right?!" Max said, "Nope." Forge said, "So, I am married to this toaster?" Max said aloud, "Yep." Forge answered, "My life is ruined," Max muttered as he face-palmed, "Tell me about it," said Steel after he went to Max's side away from Gear. Max saw Maxine about to scold him for saying those things and said, "Look sis, how am I supposed to do living my life with this thing causing me to have a massive headache…"

"Enough," Forge started, "Here's the drill: one Steel and Gear you are gonna suppressed Max and Maxine's energy signature," Both twins looked with confusion expression upon their faces, "That is how the Fire Elementor founded Maxine isn't it?" Gear said, "Yes, and others will follow," Forge said, Steel and Gear then hovered over the McGrath twins' chests and said in unison, "Engaging Turbo dampers protocol," then slammed onto the twins' chests, "Turbo energy suppressed." Steel and Gear said same time.

In Dredd Private Lab, a lab researcher was looking at the screen that was tracking the energy sources and disappeared from the screen, "Sir I have some bad news," he said to Mr. Naught.

Back in the N-Tek Jet, "Two: tomorrow you report to N-Tek for testing and three: no one is to mention this to your mom!" Forge said aloud. Max, Maxine, and Forge then said out loud with wide eyes, "She'll kill us if she finds out." The Jet continued towards the city and left a green trail of mist like substance behind

In Naught's Secret Room. "What do you mean we lost the turbo energy signature!?" An enrage Dredd asked, "Well, I don't know. It just vanished! Shall we resume our initial plan?" Mr. Naught said, "NO!" Dredd shouted, that made Naught get pushed back into his chair, "You will find me the source of that Turbo energy! Or you will find yourself terminally unemployed!" Mr. Naught answer, "Well, alright then…"

In Dredd Tower. A black figure jumped down the air vent and landed in a hallway. Pressed a button of the side of its helmet causing a yellow beam to scan the area and reveal moving red lasers to keep intruders out. The intruder then gets into a sprinting position and starts to run to the laser, it jumps over the first two, rolls then jumps between four lasers, landing on its feet and jumping grabbing a pole and swinging through another pair of lasers landing in a ninja pose.

The intruder then enters another hallway and looks down to see a control panel it runs down to the panel and scans the yellow beam again to it accessing it, but the intruder is stopped by two of Dredd's guards, the intruder grabs first guard's head and jumps over with his head in its hands throwing him over its head. The other guard grabs the intruder but the intruder bangs its head on the guard's face causing his head to fall on the control panel knocking him out as the intruder walks into the door.

The intruder enters the Mr. Naught's private office and picks up the file that was left on his desk and scans the file with a yellow beam saving the data in the helmet. The intruder looks underneath Mr. Naught's desk and press a button causing the chair to go down. The intruder types in a few things in the holo-projected computer before swiping its head on the screen then activating the yellow beam on its helmet once again scanning the data. The chair then suddenly goes back up with the screen blinking.

In the city. "Thanks uncle Ferrus," Max thank his uncle, "Remember keep a low profile," Forge told the twins, "You are telling us to keep a low profile, you're the one who just flew a big jump jet through the city," responded Maxine.

"Low profile got it." Max said ignoring his twin sister. The McGrath twins then exited the jet and sprinted towards the place that they were staying and open the door Max then put his finger over his lips and looked at Steel and Maxine telling them to be quiet... right before he tripped over a few boxes. Steel tried to cover his eye and Maxine just laughed in her hand."Max, Maxine are you two there," Their mother, Molly called out as she enters the room, "Uh oh, busted…!" Maxine said before she was shoved into a closet with Steel by Max. Max then looks to the ground to see his winter clothes and instantly wear them on, "Max is that," Molly tried to ask as she looked at her son with a strange look on her face, "What are you wearing?" Molly sees Max in an orange jacket and wearing a beanie, "Oh this?" Max starting trying to come up with an excuse, "Is it a bit nippy in here or is it just me." He said, "Is everything okay, are you coming down with something, and finally where is your sister?" Molly asked when she place her hand on Max's forehead.

"No! I mean yes maybe, that would explain the coat." Steel then tried to come out of the closet but was dragged back in by Maxine. Molly then asked, "What about your sister?" Max replied to his mother, "She wanted me to get her a glass of water." Max then walked into his room and as he went in he said, "Well goodnight!" Before he went into his room. As Molly was out of sight, Maxine exit out the closet and went into the room that Max was in followed by the twin Ultra-Links right behind her.

She enter the room and sigh in relief, "That was close…" Maxine muttered, "Yeah. Tell me about…" Max said. Later that night. The McGrath twins were sleeping soundly in their beds while Steel and Gear were looking all around the fancy apartment when suddenly Max started saying things in his sleep, "Didn't we promise each other... that we would always be together..." The twin Ultra-Links heard Max's murmured as they hover over him, "What did he say?" Steel asked, "I dunno…" Gear replied. Then they heard Maxine murmured something in her sleep, "Max… please don't… leave me… behind…" The twin Ultra-Links looked at each other wondering why their hosts murmuring in their sleep.

(In Max's dream)

Two six year old boy and girl were running through the forest. The boy looked like Max while the girl looked like Maxine, his twin sister. Max was in the lead, "Maxine! Come on!" Max shouted, "Max! Wait for me!" Maxine shouted back to Max.

They were now running along the edge of a steep slope. "Wait up!" Maxine shouted again. Just then she lost her footing, tripped, and tumbled down the slope screaming. This caused Max to slow down.

"Maxine?" Max looked back seeing no sign of his twin sister. He then spotted some foot marks that led too close to the slope. Slowly he looked down the slope, "Max…ine…"

Max carefully made his way down the slope and reached the bottom. Sure enough, Maxine was sprawled on the ground completely knock out, "Maxine…" Max gently shook his twin sister's shoulder but no response. "Maxine, wake up…" He shook his twin sister even harder still no response.

"Maxine…" Max's voice was now filled with concern and grief, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

(End dream)

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Max murmured in his sleep as Steel and Gear kept watch on, "Why is he apologize to?" Steel asked with a question mark on his face, "I have no idea…" Gear replied.

(In Maxine's dream)

The young McGrath twins were sitting on a rock near a small river. "Maxine? You remember our promise? I will never leave you… behind," Max said, holding his twin sister's hand, "We'd always promise Max… No matter what…" Maxine said snuggled against her twin brother's side.

"I will never, ever leave you behind. Or leave you all alone," Max said, "No matter what happens to you… I'm always there by your side."

"Never… break our… promise. Ever…" Maxine muttered. "But when things went wrong… I always forgive you, Max…"

"Together… Forever…" Max muttered as he wrapped his arms around his twin sister, "I will never, ever let you go…"

"And… never leave each other…" Maxine added as she smiled, "As we… stay close each other. No matter where you go, Max… I always follow you everywhere you go…"

(End dream)

"And… never leave each other… As we… stay close each other. No matter where you go, Max… I always follow you everywhere you go…" Maxine murmured in her sleep while Steel and Gear kept watch on, "Okay… this way too weird," said Steel, "Yeah… I wonder why they say those words while they're sleeping," Gear asked and Steel just shrugged in replied. The next morning. Max and Maxine both wake up with a groan. Max looks at his suit covered hand and Maxine looked at hers, "So much for hoping it was just a bad dream," Max said while Maxine was silently thanking that it wasn't a dream her head. Max then slowly got up and called out, "Steel?" That's when he heard his mom calling his name and his sister. "Max, Maxine." She called out Max saw that his sister was still in her bed and open the door slightly just so his mom can only see his head. "Hey mom," Max said as he make sure to keep his suit out of sight, "Everything good?"

"You two need to be out the door in 15," Molly said, before Max shut the door and said to him mom, "Love you too, mom!" Max then walks to his sister's bed with Steel and Gear burst out of the closet with the twins' clothes knocking Max down and fully waking up Maxine. Molly could hear her son's crash, "I'm okay! Situation normal!" Max called out before asking Steel and Gear, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me and Gear have been utilizing protocol Zed 95, we spent the night scanning your clothing. So we can replicate your rather, uh unique look," Steel explained as Maxine gets up from her bed and she walks up to Gear, "It's unsafe for you to remove the steel suits, yes? But, through the use of Sophisticated holographic refraction processes and advanced tactile warping algorithms we can make it seem as though you're wearing your everyday attire," Gear added.

"So, Camouflage Mode?" Max said, "That's what we just said," Steel said as Gear then floats to Maxine, "And you two didn't tell us this before because…?" Maxine trails on, "You didn't ask." Gear answers before she and Steel slam onto the twins' chests. With a burst of blue Turbo energy around after that, but the twins end up with each other's clothes instead. "Hey! This is not we wear!" The twins scream in the same time.

"Oops! Our mistake we were both looking at your different clothes." Steel said "Our bad." Gear said, Max and Maxine's cloths then changed into their proper cloths after a few color swaps, Max's jacket is light blue while his twin sister's jacket is dark blue. Steel and Gear then detach off their hosts' chests, "You are now protected in the steel suits," Steel said, "But now in your typical fashion," Gear said, "Fashion if you can call it that," her twin male Ultra-Link added. Max and Maxine both grab their respected Ultra-Links and put them in their backpacks. "Nice this is the thanks we get?" Steel said from inside Max's backpack.

The McGrath twins went to their school. As they arrived, the bell starts ringing for the start of class. Kirby walks up from behind Max and his twin sister, "Hey Max and Maxine. Thanks for the other day, those bullies were about to damage there fist on my face." Kirby thank the McGrath twins, "No problem Kirby," Max said, "It was nothing," said Maxine, "Let's hang out sometime," Kirby said, "Let me give you my number." Max took out his phone but it wasn't his. It's Sydney's phone. "Dude what is with the pink communication device. It looks like something your sister would have." Kirby said, "Hey!" Maxine half-yelled at Kirby.

"Oh man," Max shouted stopping both Maxine and Kirby from fighting, "I've totally forgot," Max then continues walking down the hallway grabbing his sister's backpack pulling her with him, "Sydney is gonna kill me," Max muttered in stress, "Who exactly is this Sydney fellow? And why does he want you dead?" Steel asked, Maxine hits Max's back also hitting Steel and says, "First off Sydney is a girl."

"It's a long story... and I destroyed her phone with Turbo energy," Max said, "May I see the device?" Steel asked, "Man, I messed this up." Max said worried, "MAY I SEE THE DEVICE," Steel yells in Max's head. Max recoils from the volume and holds his head saying. "Ow! Not so loud!" All the students then look to each other thinking the boy is crazy. Maxine seeing what is happening to her brother then asks Gear, "That's not going to be us right?"

"I hope not." Gear said from Maxine's backpack. Maxine jogs to Max catching up to him only to see sparks coming from his backpack, "Bro, I think your backpack is on fire," Maxine said, before Sydney's phone was thrown into Max's hand just in time for Sydney and Sam to arrive. "Max there you are," Sydney said, "Cool you remember to bring my phone."

"Ah sis, why does Max have your phone?" Sam asked and Sydney sighs, "When we bumped into each other yesterday we switched phones by accident," Sydney explained, Sydney then takes her phone back, she return Max's phone, and notice something in her phone, "Wow. Max that's amazing you made me a playlist." Sydney said, "I did?" Max asked Maxine butts in trying to save her brother from embarrassment. "Yeah, my brother kinda of made a few upgrades to your phone he added so many that he forgot some."

"Well I can't wait to listen to it. See you later Maxwell McGrath." Sydney said as walk away, "A playlist?" Max asked Steel, "She's nice. For a human," Steel replied. Max then notice his sister was gone and when he found her, she was looking at her phone with love struck eyes. "Wow, why are you so happy?" Max asked Maxine then fumbles with her phone nearly dropping it, she turns around and raised a finger up but is interrupted by Max, "Never mind come on we need to get to N-Tek."

After school, the twins arrive in an alleyway looking for the entrance into N-Tek. "Okay where did uncle Ferrus say the entrance was?" Max asked himself and he throw some of his Turbo energy at the wall but nothing happened. "Strike one!" Steel exclaimed, "Okay bro, watch this," Maxine announced, "Maxine is at the windup then the Pitch." Maxine then throws her Turbo energy ball at another wall and the entrance appears, "HOME RUN!" Gear announced, "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!"The twins get in the entrance and notice that they see only one chair. "I guess we have to share?" Max questions before another chair appeared above it, "Never mind," Max said. Max gets into the bottom chair and a glass dome seals him in and Maxine climbs up her brother pod to get to her pod. Steel then slams onto Max's control panel and Gear does the same with Maxine's. The twins' pods then shoot down a green lined tunnel leading to N-Tek's base. While they're going down, "This is awesome! WOWHO!" The twins yelled in fun ride. The pods then go into separate tunnels that are right beside each other.

Forge, Kat, and Berto were working on the controls when the twins' pods arrived right next to each other. Max and Maxine get out of their pods with Steel and Gear following them, "Ready to get started?" Forge asked, "Ready," both twins said in the same time.

While Steel and Gear had a check mark on their faces. Max and Maxine walk onto the platform and shout "GO TURBO!" At the same time with Steel and Gear slamming onto their chests. Steel and Gear then incase the twins in their suits. "Today we are interested in learning everything we can about your powers and your links with Steel and Gear."

While Forge was speaking the twins were stretching their limbs Max with his arms and Maxine with her legs. After the twins are done stretching Berto press a button on his control. Forge points out, "Knowing your limits is the key for keeping you and the ones around you safe," Forge then nods to Berto and he makes the C.Y.T.R.O. jump onto the platform. Max then runs straight towards the C.Y.T.R.O., "Wait you forgot to engage..." Maxine tries to warn Max but it was too late and he got hit by the C.Y.T.R.O. getting him thrown into his twin sister. "Tried to warn you," Maxine muttered before she hits her head on the ground, "INCOMING!" Steel shouted in warning right before the C.Y.T.R.O. slams it cannon arm on the floor. The C.Y.T.R.O. then charges at the twins, "GO TURBO! Strength!" The twins cried out as their steel suit morph into Strength Mode.

Kicking the C.Y.T.R.O. away from them with the pulse. The C.Y.T.R.O. charges at Maxine with its arms up intending to crush the girl but she grabs its arms and throws it onto its back. Max then slams his elbow onto where the C.Y.T.R.O.'s neck is causing the head to fly up. Maxine then sees the head and kicks it to Berto shouting. "Heads up!" Berto fumbles trying to catch the head and once he does he looks to see Max giving the "bring it on" with his hand. Berto then press the center of his control pad causing another one of the C.Y.T.R.O. robot to appear but this time it was using its cannon arm to shoot the twins.

It hits Max first knocking right out of Strength Mode, for Maxine it got her to but she manage to keep on her Strength Mode. The C.Y.T.R.O. focus all of its attention to Maxine who was surprising dodging all the blast in the bulky form of Turbo strength giving enough time for Max to recover and take Steel off of him and throws Steel like a boomerang fashion cutting straight through the C.Y.T.R.O.'s thin body.

After the ordeal Steel is acting woozily. Berto seeing that another one of his C.Y.T.R.O. robots destroyed summon six more surrounding the twins. Max and Maxine were back to back with Steel touched Max shouting, "Tag you're it!" Steel then started hovering away with Max following him Maxine punched two down before following her twin brother. One of the C.Y.T.R.O. robots tried to crush Max but he just jumped in the air and while he was in the air, "Go Turbo! Strength!" Max shouted and he was in his Strength Mode again.

Maxine jumped up in the air and grabbed her brother's feet and started swinging him around before throwing him into the ground where he slammed his fist creating a shock wave knocking down most of the C.Y.T.R.O. robots. Some of the robots got up and started knocking Max around before one punched him with its cannon arm before firing point blank while punching him. The blast knocked Max into Maxine after she landed making both of their Strength Modes wore off.

The twins were stopped by landing right on one of the C.Y.T.R.O. robots' chest. The C.Y.T.R.O. robot seemingly glares at the twins before grabbing Maxine and Max foot twirling them around. Meanwhile, Forge and Kat were looking at Berto like he was crazy and then he notice their stare and stopped twirling the twins and throws them up in the air. The twins go so high that they make the top hologram dissipate. "Steel! Gear!" The twins shouted while they were still up in the air, "Do something!" Max and Maxine yelled at the same time as the twins fall down.

* * *

Cliffhangers such a bother aren't they


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own max steel**

 **please review and check out foxykai20 something**

* * *

"STEEEEEELLLLLLLL! GEEEEAAARRRR! DO SOMETHING!" The McGrath twins screaming as they fall, "We're working on it," both Steel and Gear replied. Steel scanned his databanks for a suitable mode for the situation after he found it he changed Max's steel suit into new Turbo Mode with slightly a bit lager wings on the back and Max flew down to catch his sister but when Maxine transformed into a similar Turbo Mode like Max's but with smaller wings.

"Since when can we fly?" Max asked with his sister above him with her back facing his, "Who cares this is AMAZING!" Maxine screamed, having fun in flight as she do some tricks, the McGrath twins then split doing a barrel roll on the way down. Berto noticed this and started the C.Y.T.R.O. robots to fire from the arm cannons upon the twins. The twins nimbly dodge all the blast lasers and Max fires upon then with Steel, leaving only one of the left. Maxine seeing the last one puts all her power into the suits thrusters and extends her fist forward slamming into C.Y.T.R.O. body leaving Maxine shape hole in it. C.Y.T.R.O then exploded, when the smoke dissipates the Forge, Kat, and Berto see the twins land.

"We bad," Max said, crossing his arms with Steel doing the same thing, "You know it," Maxine said with smile, Berto slams down his control pad in anger, before one of his robots' head falls down on top of his head. Maxine asks, "Should we help him?" Before anyone answers Max's phone starts to ring, "I get it," Max said and he picks the phone up and answers, "Hello? Oh, hi! Really? Okay, okay bye," Max hands up.

"That wasn't your mom was it?" Forge asked, Max was about to answer when his sister interrupted him, "No, couldn't be he never talks like that unless a cute girl talks to him," she said with smirk, "Hey I do not," Max yelled, "Oh yeah? Remember that time with Yang that talks to you a lot?" Her twin brother groan in embarrassment, Ugh… yeah. I remember that," before Max could retort his phone started sparking. Forge then looks at Max in disappointment.

Later that night in the city, Max was standing on the corner of a street messing with his collar, his twin sister was right next to him, "I can't believe you put me in this monkey suit, " Max said to Steel, "I can't believe you're holographic collar that's not really there," Steel retorted and Maxine sees Sydney heading their way. "Okay, Max. I am going home see you there," Maxine said, running around the corner and hailing a cab not noticing that her uncle and her mom were at the cafe sitting outside. Max sees that Sydney is coming up to him and he hush to Steel, "Sshh! Here she comes." As Sydney walk up to him and she's impressed to see Max's cute suit.

"Well aren't you all dressed up," she said placing her hand on her hip. As Max and Sydney enter the café, Forge and Molly start a conversation. "Molly, lucky that I happened to be in Copper Canyon when you called," Forge said as he lifts up his coffee to drink, "Mm, quite the coincidence. Though I guess I could have come to you." Molly said, Forge almost chokes on his coffee, "The new secret Copper Canyon facility," Molly added and takes a sip of her coffee, "Okay you got me." Forge said in defeated, "You always were the best of us," Molly then picks up the data file containing the stolen data from THI. "I still am," she said before dropping it on the table.

Maxine arrives at the café that she and Sam's date was gonna be at. Sam was waiting for her to arrive and when he saw her, he quickly opened the door letting her in. Sam then follows her in and pulls out her chair. "So… Kirby told me and my sis how you along with your brother helped him with those bullies. That's pretty cool. Most people wouldn't bother to get involved." Sam said as he sat on a chair, facing Maxine. "Yeah. Max and I don't wanna see him getting bulled by Butch and his jerk friends," Maxine said, rubbing the back of her neck. And Gear spoke in Maxine's head, "Don't feel nervous. Just relax. I don't want to bother you and ruining your first date with him."

"Thanks," Maxine whispered which Sam heard her whispered, "Uh, who are you thanking to?" He asked, "Nothing at all," she replied quickly. Meanwhile with Molly and Forge, Forge was looking at the layout of the Dredd Tower, "Seems to be some sort of giant energy collector," Forge said, looking at the blueprints. "But what is it for?" Molly asked, "THI has invested millions of dollars into this thing."

"I knew that THI was rotten," Forge said, "So is that why you arrange the job there for me?" Molly asked, "Molly you're... you're retired." Forge said, dejected, "You'd knew I would take the job and go poking around when I got there." Molly said, "Once an N-Tek agent, always an N-Tek agent." Forge said, after drinking some more of his coffee. Meanwhile at THI Tower, one of the workers found the Turbo energy signature. "Sir! We've got it again!" He informed, "Scramble the troops! And this time, let's be sure to make big daddy happy, hm?" Mr. Naught ordered, "Yes, sir!"

Back at the café where Maxine and Same are, "You know what Maxine?" Sam began, "Yeah?" She answered, "When we first met each other from our school. I… I…" Sam lean close to Maxine's face and Maxine lean close as well. Before their lips met, the ground starts to shake which made Maxine to notice it, "Do you feel that?" Maxine asked, "If you mean, my heart beating for you then yes," Sam said in a daze, "What?" Maxine asked confused, "Nothing." Sam quickly answered, this time the ground shake a bit hard.

Maxine and Sam get out of the café to see what looks like a wave of rock heading towards them, "You have to go," Maxine told Sam. "What? No, I ain't gonna leave you here," Sam said, "Don't worry I'll be fine," Maxine said before whistling to get a cab for Sam, "Are you sure?" Sam asked worried as he got into the cab, "I will call you," Maxine said, doing a phone with her hand before closing the door. Sam looks at the seat next to him to see his twin sister, "Sydney?" Sam asked in surprise, "Sam?" Sydney questioned, "What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

The Earth Elementor makes his appearance by coming out of the ground lifting an 18 wheeler truck and throwing it directly at Maxine. She lunges out of the way and goes into alley. Her Gear Suit then forms onto her. She exits the alleyway by jumping on the building's walls, she then sees Earth and Fire Elementors chasing after her brother, her mother, and her uncle Forge. She sprints across the rooftops following the car then jumps off landing into the back right on top of Max, "Whatever you just landed on I think I needed it," Max groaned before hitting his head on the seat, "Hello stainless steel beauty," Gear said.

"Forge Ferrus! Why are two giant Elementors chasing my son and daughter!? And why is Maxine in a GEAR SUIT!?" Molly exclaimed, "Uhhh…" Forge muttered, trying to think of a way to explain, "We got to go back we left Steel," Max said, "What? Wait, Steel? He is here too?" Molly asked in shock tone, "I thought I told you to stick together," Forge said as Fire Elementor throws a massive fireball at them, "You need to suppress your Turbo energy signature," he said before noticing the beeping on the screen, "Hang on!" Forge ordered as he made the car go on the other side of the road making the fireball miss. The Earth Elementor then lifts up six giant rocks from the street road and hurls them towards the car. Forge figure eights all of the boulders and speeds past to civilians, screaming from seeing the Elementors. "Maxwell McGrath! You tell me what is going on and you are going to tell me RIGHT NOW!" Molly shouts, "Wow. Full name you know what that means bro," Maxine said in a joking tone, despite the situation she was in, elbowing her brother's shoulder.

"Don't think you're in the clear either," Molly said to Maxine, "I, uh, promised Uncle Forge I wouldn't tell," Max said, trying to call down the mood, Molly then glares at Forge the look demanding an answer. Luckily the Fire Elementor throws a fireball straight at the car so Forge didn't have to answer. The fireball missed the car and the car sped pass the fireball before it exploded, "Max! Wait up!" Steel shouted from behind the Elementors, "Kids these days always in such a hurry."

Fire Elementor was catching up to the car then he lets out a wave of fire sending cars flying. One of the flying cars head straight at Max and Maxine. Gear let out a high pitched scream before slamming onto Maxine's chest pretty hard making Maxine fall down on the car floor. Max sees Maxine on the car floor and yells "Maxine!" Before standing on the back of the car. He starts to focus his Turbo energy to his fists and punches the flying car away with all of his might. Sending it flying to the other side of side road.

Fire Elementor is then hit by a fallen lamp post, "You again," Fire Elementor growled as he spots Steel after he made the street lamp fall on him, "The abomination." Steel then says, "I beg your pardon!" In an insulted way, "I will remove the scale of your treachery once and for all!" Fire Elementor shouted while gathering his fire powers in his claw-hand forming a fireball, "Treachery?" Steel asked before a question mark appear on his face.

Fire Elementor then hurls his mini fireball at Steel but he dodges and the fireball hits the building behind him causing a small explosion. Fire Elementor then starts chasing Steel like an Ape while Steel kept firing at the street lamps hoping they would hit the fire monster on their way down. Steel is successful and the street light lamps pin the Fire Elementor, "And a very good day to you sir!" Steel said, smugly as he floats away. Fire Elementor then makes a sound that is like a combination of a groan and a grunt.

Back to the McGrath Family, Earth Elementor tore out six big rocks from the street ground and combine them into one make a giant boulder and throws it at the car. Forge somehow get the car to lean own it right side causing the giant boulder to miss the car. Earth Elementor then starts catching up to the car, but so is Steel. "Steel!" Max exclaimed when he saw his Ultra-Link, "I can't believe it!" Molly said in a shock tone, "I can get you to him quicker, but I can't guarantee the landing!" Forge said, looking back to Max, "Do it!" His nephew exclaimed determinedly.

"Forge don't you dare." Molly said in a somewhat threating tone, "Brace yourself kid!" Forge said, ignoring Molly. Forge then makes the car do a hard right making it go the opposite direction straight to the Earth Elementor, "Three…" Fore started the count down, "Two… One!" Forge slams his foot on the brake causing Max to fly straight at Earth Elementor and causing Maxine to be free from being stuck on the car's floor and take a left turn. Max then flies over Earth Elementor with him trying to swipe at Max but misses. In mid-air Steel links Max's chest, "Go Turbo! Flight!" Max shouted as blue energy covered around him and used Turbo Flight Mode. He approaches the ground very closely then pulls up and appears right above Earth Elementor and shouts again, "Go Turbo! Strength!" Landing right in front of Earth Elementor. Max gets up and seemly glares through his mask at Earth Elementor, who sends a bone-chilling screech at him, before rushing right towards him. Earth Elementor tried to swipe at Max but Max grabs his hand and throws Earth Elementor straight at the building. After Earth Elementor falls down on his head, "I'm liking this Turbo Strength Mode." Max said, looking at his hands.

"Does this clown car come with all the N-Tek standard bells and whistles?" Molly asked, "Yes." Forge plainly answers, Molly then adapts a smile and presses a button causing the panel to open showing a rocket launcher device. When Molly grabs it, Maxine cries out. "Go Turbo! Strength!" Maxine's suit form into Strength Mode getting ready for the fight. Forge looks behind them to see the Fire Elementor is following them then stops the car, with Molly firing the laser cannon missing the Fire Elementor and hitting a building instead. "Hah!" Fire Elementor said smugly, "Humans so infer-" He starts but is stopped by a full force of Turbo energized knuckle sandwich made by Chef Maxine hitting him right into the building, but not busting him right into it.

"Hah! Is that your best?" Fire Elementor said before the top of the building fell and crash on him. Gear then gets off of Maxine's chest as Turbo strength wears out, "Think that did it?" asked Maxine. Fire Elementor then burst out grabbing Maxine and escapes in a burst of flames. "Maxine!" Molly and Gear screams as she, Gear, and Forge follow the giant ball of fire. Earth Elementor has recovered and is now having a fist fight with Max. Earth Elementor tries slams his fist onto Max but he just uppercuts causing a giant explosion wave of Turbo energy breaking most windows in the city. Max was pushed back in the aftermath of the punch but Earth Elementor was standing in the same place and laughed smugly, he then notices something missing, his arm.

His fallen arm clenches its fist before Earth Elementor let out a screech. Max picks up the arm, "Here, rocky, lemme give you a hand!" Max start running towards Earth Elementor and swing the arm like a club knocking back Earth Elementor for miles. Max puts his hand to his head to see his handiwork, before he is hit by a fireball to his back. It is revealed that it was Fire Elementor that blast him. "Boy join us and we'll spare this one," Fire Elementor said, showing an unconscious Maxine in his claw-hand. "LET GO OF HER!" Max shouted before using Earth Elementor's arm and jumping slamming it onto Fire Elementor's head. "That some kids you have there," Forge said, "Don't I know it," Molly said before Earth Elementor showed up in front of the car, throwing a boulder at it.

Forge used the boulder as a ramp and jumped the car over it and Molly shot at Earth Elementor with the laser cannon, but that did nothing but phased him as he created a rock wave flipping the car and used the rock that were jutting out of the ground to make his new arm. Max then suckered punched Earth Elementor in the face, "Try to save Maxine!" Max ordered to his mother and his uncle Forge, "You got it!" Forge replied, Max and Earth Elementor then charged straight at each other, but Earth Elementor created another rock wave and it hit Max to a building pinning him to it. "He's making us look bad!" Steel said to Max. "Feel free to pitch in," Max said as he tore off the rock that was pinning him using more Turbo energy to do so.

Earth Elementor then fell hardly on a car. Max turned to see that Molly and Forge were having trouble with freeing Maxine, "NO!" Max shouted as he ranked towards Fire Elementor but stopped when Steel left his chest causing Turbo Strength Mode to dissipate, "What are you doing?" Max asked, "Throw me! A controlled explosion should snuff out that hot-head's flame." Answered Steel, "But doesn't that make you useless afterwards?" Max asked, "I am going to pretend that you didn't say that," Steel said as Max's Ultra-Link then was covered with Turbo energy after Max grabbed him. Max then jumped up and threw Steel straight at Fire Elementor snuffing out his flames and causing him to let go of Maxine where she landed near Earth Elementor. Fire Elementor then fell and crash right on top of Steel, "Steel!" Max shouted worried, but as he ran towards his partner the earth under him moved causing him to fall.

It is revealed that it was Earth Elementor that caused it and he was holding Maxine, "Too small, too weak," he said, walking towards Max before grabbing him, "Too bad!" He then threw Max to a wall knocking him out cold. Earth Elementor was going to finish him but Molly stopped him, so Earth Elementor rose a rock wall before busting it up and throwing the different rocks directly at Molly, "Molly! LOOK OUT!" Forge shouted before leap tackling Molly to the ground saving her from the incoming boulders. Earth Elementor seeing that no one could stop him. He hold Maxine in his rocky claw-hand and picked up Steel and Fire Elementor "Maxine! Steel!" Gear shout out their names before Earth Elementor spinning rapidly going into the ground.

In Dredd's Lab, Maxine woke up in some sort of a room of a lab. She saw a man in a black armor, "You're awake, wonderful. I wouldn't be this ecstatic if you weren't here," Dredd said to Maxine, "And where is here?" Maxine asked, "It doesn't matter where all that matters is that you're here and the Ultra-Link too," Dredd said as he walked to his desk showing the captured Steel, "I know that you are bursting with specialness," Dredd said, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Maxine said before Dredd put on his mask. "Don't insult my intelligence," Dredd said before slowly walking towards Maxine, "We are going to be chums for a long, long time. And do you know why?"

"My sparkling personality?" Maxine said, Dredd gave her the correct answer, "Because of your Turbo energy." Dredd then put his hand right next to Maxine's head, "Turbo energy that is about to be mine," Dredd said creepily, "And believe you to me, I will put that power to good use." Dredd then started sucking Maxine's Turbo energy away through his hands. Maxine passed out after he drain her Turbo energy, "Yes, thanks to you, my new best friend," Dredd said, "I will truly be a powerful man once more." He finished looking like his own self but buffer. Dredd then starts laughing crazily to the night.

* * *

I hope that everyone likes the new chapter


	5. Dredd's secret

**I don't own max steel**

 **please review and check out foxykai20 something**

* * *

"The clock is ticking people," Forge said, "We need an omega priority rescue ASAP. What do we know?" Berto answered with, "Not much. No after battle trace of the Elementor or Maxine or Steel's energy signature," Gear then cleared her "throat", "According to Gear," Berto finished, "Not for long." Forge said determined he then hands the file that Molly had gotten from Dredd tower to Kat," Analyze these stat. I want a brief and an action plan in 30." Everyone replies with a "Yes Sir" before splitting up.

Meanwhile in Dredd Tower, Maxine was struggling on the metal table. Dredd notice that Maxine woke up again but Steel was still offline according to the holo-screen computer, "Welcome back my friend. Are you feeling better?" Dredd asked, "Well so am I. As you can plainly see. Thanks to you and as soon as you generate more turbo energy, I'll be better still." But what Dredd didn't notice was Maxine's eyes glowing a dark blue.

Back at N-Tek, "Okay this is where Maxine and Steel were grabbed," Kat said pointing at a specific location on the holo-map, "Factoring time and underground traveling speed of Earth Elementor. We believe Maxine is somewhere within this radius." The holo-map then had a red circle focus on THI location, "And that is Trans-Human-Industries," Molly finished, "So THI wants to get Turbo juice?" Jefferson questions, "Who are these guys?" Berto then came rolling in on his skateboard with Max and Gear by his side, "Molly," Berto called out getting everyone's attention, "The files you stole from THI Priceless. Check this out," Berto pressed a button on the small gauntlet-like device on his wrist and the map of Copper Canyon city was replaced by Dredd Tower, "The plans look ordinary enough until," Berto said pausing for effect, "Gear."

"Until you activate the hyper encrypted cipher code buried deep inside the data file," Gear said crossing her "arms". Berto then pressed the button again and the tower was surrounded by red walls and small add ones describing what those red parts do and mean, "This place is a fortress. I don't know how you got in and out of there in one piece Molly," Berto said, "They weren't expecting company," Molly said, "They will be now," Forge said, "Still we did find one way in," Berto said, "There is an exterior matinee duct between towers 58 and 59," Gear said, "Hmmm," Jefferson hummed, "Ariel approach we will propel down the south side."

"We said it is a matinee duct not a doorway. Too small for a person," Berto said, Gear was about to say something to support what Berto said but Max interrupted, "But I have to go! That is my sister in there!" Max said in a worry tone, before anyone could say anything his eyes started glow light blue. Max clutched his head with his both hands until he let out a scream which everyone had to cover their ears from the sound and when they looked back at Max, suddenly everything in the Command Room that everyone were in as live-life hologram appears all over the room. The hologram shows everyone, some sort of a lab where Maxine is being held captive by seeing through Maxine's eyes. And they see Dredd talking to Maxine like he was real.

"Why are you doing this?" Maxine asked, "Why?" Dredd asked back before turning around and walking to Maxine, "Why does anyone do anything for power? Why are you working with N-Tek?" Dredd questions in a demanding tone. "N-Tek? Never heard of it," Maxine said in a stubborn tone. "Please," Dredd said in a knowing tone, "You were seen with my former colleague, the insufferable Forge Ferrus and you remind me of two other friends. Turbo energy," Dredd said, "An energy that I knew could make us rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"No it can't be," Forge said speechless, knowing that what he saw was true. Max then started screaming and clutched his head again his eyes were getting dimmer before he blacked out. Forge notice this, "Everyone get to the R.O.C.C. tank and bring Max as well we may need that new power of his," Forge ordered as he got aboard the R.O.C.C. tank and it drove to the tower. A few hours later, the R.O.C.C. tank was in position and Jefferson was getting info on Gear progress, "Auto cc to beach ball, what is your status," Gear was slowly getting to the floor, "Approaching THI Tower 56, 57, 58. Matinee hatch achieved," Gear said. She then shot 2 dark blue beams from the tips of her "hands" causing the vent to open.

Back at the R.O.C.C. tank, "How are we on time?" Molly asked looking up from the monitor, "32 mins, it'll be close," Forge answered. "Close?" Jefferson asked, "Maxine and Gear are Ultra-Linked they can only be apart for eight hours, after that Maxine goes critical with Turbo energy, the same thing would happen to Max." Forge explained, "Speaking of, how is he?" Molly asked worriedly about her son, "His vitals are fine but he is still unconscious," Kat answered, "Actually Maxine is not in danger of overloading, it's pretty low and Steel still has half of his power left," Gear said getting back to the point, "Sadly the same can't be said for me." Gear then gets a low battery on her screen. "And that's the other problem, if Gear or Steel can't link up with Maxine or Max they'll both shut down permanently." Forge said, Max then woke up and his eyes were glowing light blue again. Then, the live-life hologram appeared inside of the R.O.C.C. tank with what Maxine was seeing.

In Dredd Tower, "And so I simply decided to take what I wanted," Dredd said, "Wow. Surprising twist," Maxine said with her voice dripping of sarcasm, "While I couldn't understand how he was creating the Turbo energy. I was able to build a device to cypher and store this energy from my one purposes." Dredd ignoring what Maxine had said, "The cipher worked but the storage, hmmm? Disastrous," Dredd said, "The resulting Turbo energy explosion implanted the Turbo ciphering device into my body. Horrible really. But thanks to my device my body absorbed the Turbo energy. Atlas my colleagues hadn't survived. Pity I really like the girl and you saw what lengths I went to prove it."

Forge glared at him in anger and Max's eyes stopped glowing as the live-life hologram disappeared, he held his head in his hand. "Where am I?" He asked, "You're on the rescue mission for your sister," Forge answered before going back to his station.

Gear was traveling through the vents and there was green goops that were inside air vent, "How's our girl doing?" Jefferson asked within the R.O.C.C. tank, "So far so go-" Forge started but was interrupted by a scream, "Gear?" Forge said concerned but recoiled after Gear let out another high pitched scream, "Sorry commander. It is just that this access is some sort of sewage line." Gear said with a shutter trying to get the sewage off, "Uh… Lo siento. Whoops!" Berto said apologetic, "I am going to kill you, Berto," Gear said threatening.

Back at the lab, "That one massive blast of Turbo energy has sustain me for 16 years." Dredd started, "It has given me power unimaginable, but nothing last forever. No matter. I have you now. My new best friend." Maxine seemly glares through her mask. "Given the story about your last friends, I'm not really feeling all that chummy." Maxine said. Dredd then laughs scoffing, "If it wasn't for them I would be the man I am today." Dredd said, "And I owe it all to Jim and Jun McGrath." Maxine is shock when he mention her father and her aunt, "Jim and Jun McGrath," Maxine then started gaining more Turbo energy and struggled some more as Dredd could see and the monitor showed. "Your Turbo levels have recharge faster than I anticipated," He said in a slightly impressed tone, "What do you say we eat?" Dredd then starts absorbing Maxine Turbo energy once more and once he was finished Maxine hit her helmet on against the metal table.

"WHAT A RUSH LET'S DO IT AGAIN SHALL WE? SAY IN A HOUR?" Dredd hollers before leaving. Gear then appears still covered in some sewage, "Release the girl and the Ultra-Link or else!" Gear exclaimed threatened, "Another Ultra-Link?" Dredd questioned surprise, Gear then throws some sewage goop on Dredd blinding him. She then shoots Steel's bonds and a wire to free him. Gear grabs the wire, while Dredd is wiping the sludge off of his face, before getting a shock by Gear, Steel was then woken up with 25% of his battery remaining. "Why so many sparks…?" Steel asked holding his "head".

"No time." Gear answered grabbing Steel to assist her twin male Ultra-Link. Gear then blasts all the cuffs that were holding down Maxine's wrist, "Man, I am glad to see you," Maxine said thanking Gear, "The feeling mutual," Steel said, "Now let's-" Gear starts before Maxine sees Dredd picking up a large piece of machinery, "Duck!" Maxine yelled with tackling Gear and Steel down as Dredd threw the machinery at them, "A Turbo powered girl and two functional Ultra-links, this is my lucky day!" Dredd said before leaping at the group but they just dodged him. Maxine noticed that she landed near an iron girder so she pick it up then lifted it over her head before slamming it down on Dredd. But he just caught it with one hand and shot Maxine with the other. Dredd then jumped to where Maxine was and grabbed her by the neck, "Too weak!" Dredd then punches her into a wall and Steel fired upon him with Turbo energy, "Too little." Dredd just shrugged off the blast before grabbing Maxine again and throwing her at Steel, knocking them both down, "Too Late!" Gear then flew right in front of Dredd's face and shot blinding him, Gear then shot upward twice shooting a girder right on top of him. And Gear suddenly fell to the floor as she's almost lost her Turbo energy, "Gear!" Maxine and Steel shout in worry before running to the weakened female Ultra-Link.

"Sorry running on fumes here," Gear said weakly, "Not for long," Maxine said, she then places Gear in front of her chest as Gear attached her chest, "There. Much better. Let's get out of here," Gear stated, "Hey, what about me? I am low too," Complained Steel as Dredd got up lifting the girder that fell on him, "Go Turbo! Flight!" Maxine shouted ignoring Steel, the Turbo energy cover around Maxine as her Gear Suit transform and Dredd was pushed back by the burst of Turbo energy. Maxine was now in Turbo Flight Mode. Maxine then flew around the room before blasting a hole through the celling used by her Turbo energy blast.

"Let's jet," Maxine said, "Hey! Wait for me," yelled Steel as he was caught up halfway before Dredd grabbed Maxine's ankle pulling her down before grabbing her by Gear bringing her face to face. "Maybe I wasn't clear. You are never leaving this place!" Dredd exclaimed, before his mouth and torso region opened up sucking all of Maxine's Turbo energy, "SCARY MAN IS FREAKING ME OUT! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" Gear yelled in fearful. Maxine did power up more but Dredd's grip just got stronger. "Remember me?" Steel said in front of Dredd before firing a Turbo beam at him in the face, "NO!" Dredd shouted as he felt his grip weakening. Maxine kept on getting higher and higher. "No! I will never let you escape!" Dredd shouted.

Maxine did give herself one finale boost and got out of Dredd's grip but his grip was on Gear. Since Maxine used most of her Turbo energy trying to get away from Dredd but Gear was suddenly detached from Maxine's Gear Suit cause to reverted back to Base Mode and Maxine was stuck falling off the building! "MAAAXIIINNEEE!" Gear shouted as Steel tried to catch up with Maxine, "GGGGEEAAARRRRRRR!" Maxine shouted as she fall towards the road ground.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is not as long but i needed to upload it


	6. the rescue

**I don't own max steel**

 **please review and check out foxykai20 something**

* * *

Maxine was still falling down fast with Steel catching up to her when she hit the side of the building bouncing on her back before flipping to catch on the side of the building. N-Tek's R.O.C.C. tank was near Maxine's position when she suddenly lost her grip falling to the ground, but Steel grabbed her hand and landed safely on the ground. "Maxine!" Molly and Max shouted before tackling Maxine in a hug, "Mom, Max." Maxine was relieved hugging her family back, but their time was cut short when Steel slammed into Max's chest taking a very deep breath.

"Sorry I interrupted your family reunion but I needed power," Steel said, before Max could start an argument with his Ultra-Link Maxine remember that Gear was in the hands of Dredd, "Guys, Dredd has Gear," Maxine said, expecting shocked faces when she mention Dredd's name but all she got were all-knowing faces, "We know." Forge stated, "How did you-" Maxine tried to ask, "We don't know exactly but we think it is your twin bond with Max." Forge answered. In Dredd tower, Dredd was laughing while holding Gear, "I thought you would be less jovial," Gear said letting out a grunt, "With your plans being foiled and all."

"For an amazingly suffocated automaton, you're not very bright." Dredd said, "The girl has given me enough Turbo energy to last me a good long while. And as for you... well let's just say I have made some serious plans." Gear then yelled "How do you like this plan!" Before trying to shoot at Dredd's face but he just tilted her so she would only fire upwards. Dredd then started sucking up almost all of Gear's Turbo energy shutting her down for a moment, "Plans however do not require you to be conscious," Dredd said typing a few keys on his computer. "Mr. Dredd to what do I owe this extreme pleasure." Mr. Naught said coming in from the hologram, "And may I say you look fit and-" He was interrupted by Dredd, "Mr. Naught change in plans. I have gotten a replacement component for our original plan." Mr. Naught then gained a smile, "Splendid sir, I will reenacted our pervious operation as soon as possible." Mr. Naught said, "Destiny waits for no man, now Mr. Naught, NOW!" Dredd said in a commanding tone before slamming his fist on the keys cutting Mr. Naught off.

Sam, Sydney, and Kirby were talking about weekend plans, when suddenly the symbol on the T.H.I building opened up spreading out revealing an obelisk of sorts. "Uh, Commander," Jefferson said, "What?" Forge replied, he then saw the top of the tower, "Ah, crud." Saying his catch phrase. "We are done being saddle." Forge said walking into the R.O.C.C. tank, "Kat scramble the troops." Kat replied with, "Right away commander," another screen then appeared next to Kat revealing Berto, "On my way too commander." Berto said, "No, you're not Martinez. Stay and analyze." Forge ordered, "Ah, man." Berto whined.

The obelisk on top of the T.H.I building started spinning and the panels around it started shooting a reddish orange beam straight at the center of it, giving the looks of a red electric tornado. The Copper Canyon citizen look at the building with terror on their faces. Suddenly beams burst out from the red tornado ensnaring the citizens one by one. Meanwhile Max and Maxine viewed the chaos that was on the streets.

"We have to get out there and help." Max said looking at Forge, "We need to find Gear," Maxine continued facing her brother, "We will," Forge assured them, "But we need to know what we're dealing with."

"I have it boss." Berto said, "But you're not gonna like it," He then skated to other computer and typed in a few keys to pull up a figure with lines around it, "The device seems to be an Ultra-Link energy based catalyst, it's triggering this reaction with the body that contains a tiny fraction of turbo energy." Berto explained, "Why aren't we affected?" Forge asked, "Because all of our gear is N-Tek issue." Berto said sliding over the T.H.I tower hologram. "The device only affects people who use T.H.I. devices; phone, watch, music player. That's what attracting the tendrils of energy, Dredd must have been perfecting this for years."

"So, Dredd is going to squeeze the life out of every person that lives in Copper Canyon, just to get his next Turbo energy fix." Forge concluded, "With your friend Gear making it all possible." Berto finished point to the screen behind him. Three N-Tek jets flew around T.H.I. tower with multiple R.O.C.C. tanks following. In the R.O.C.C. tank Kat was driving multiple N-Tek agents were gearing up for the fight with a C.Y.T.R.O. with them. The obelisk on top of the tower took three more citizens in an alleyway before snatching up Sam, Sydney, and Kirby.

Forge was handing out standard N-Tek blaster to everyone that was in the tank passing one to Molly and to Jefferson. Molly, Max, and Maxine then ran to the entrance of the T.H.I. building where Jefferson and Kat were waiting. Six N-Tek agents came up to support the team. Mr. Naught saw it all from the camera and scowled at the video, he then pressed a button that sealed off all entrances to the tower. Back at Dredd's lab, "Ugh, is that you sweetie?" Gear says in a daze with red energy surrounding her arms. Dredd then walks passed her, "Oh. It's you, yuck," Gear said. Dredd then entered a chamber and put his hands on the ciphers to absorb the Turbo energy the obelisk has required. His body then starts to go another transformation becoming even bigger and redder. The tendrils start catching more of the citizens to give their Turbo energy to the cipher.

Forge signaled two troops to set up explosives when they blew up the entrance, Forge then signaled the remaining troops into the building. Turrets came from the wall and shot one of the agents to Forge's left knocking him unconscious, "NO!" Forge shouted running forward before shooting the turret that shot the agent, he then rolled dodging another blaster fire before destroying it. Jefferson and the other troops then running in destroying a few more turrets, while Max and Maxine ran up a wall grabbing each other hands before twirling taking down a turret and throwing Maxine through three. Forge looked around for anymore turrets and he only found one but then there were none after he shot it.

"Release the hounds!" Mr. Naught said pressing another button. The group of Dreddnaughts walked forward until they spotted them. The Dreddnaughts just kept marching with four lines of them, they raised their blaster hands and opened fire on the group, "Sir. It appears we have guests. Visitors from N-Tek." Mr. Naught informed, "Deal with it." Dredd said in an uncaring tone, "And see to it that I am not disturbed. You're harassing my mellow."

"Did someone say marshmallow?" Gear said woozily, back at the low level. The Dreddnaughts were slowly progressing to the N-Tek agents, they had pin down by Forge with five other N-Tek agents. He signaled two of them to advance which they both did. The female N-Tek agent sprinted towards the Dreddnaughts before jumping behind a couch, firing at the Dreddnaughts destroying one of them. Forge then signaled Kat and Jefferson to advance and they did. They ran towards the Dreddnaughts with Kat sliding on her hip before opening fire upon them while Jefferson charge straight in shooting one before knock two down and blowing them up. Kat then ran towards Jefferson, where he hand his hands open and she jumped on them giving her a boost up onto a ledge.

She manage to destroy one before the robots opened fire on her, so she had to keep running in order to not be shot. She was running of ledge so she jumped and shot a Dreddnaught robot that she was gonna land on. Forge seeing an opening for his troops charge in with others following destroying two Dreddnaught robots before activating his jetpack dropping his gun in the process. He then pulled out his laser knife and chopped off one of the Dreddnaughts' arms and land. One of the Dreddnaughts swung its arm at him but Forge dodged before cutting it in half, one Dreddnaught robot then fired at the remain forces after grabbing his laser knife and slid on the floor pulling out two explosives, placed them onto the Dreddnaughts' legs, and blowing them up. A few Dreddnaughts were surrounding Max, Maxine, and Molly but they were prevailing. Max then saw where the robots were coming from. He then puts his hand on his sister's shoulder before pointing at the elevator.

"That's our ticket to ride." Max said before letting go of his sister and started running with his twin sister following. Molly then bicycle kicked one of the Dreddnaught robots. Maxine got ahead of her brother and charged punching one Dreddnaught down, knocking another with her feet before jumping down on another robot. When she looked up she saw the barrel of the blaster of the Dreddnaught. Maxine then grunted before punching the blaster creating a Turbo energy surge knocking her and her brother back but not the Dreddnaught. Molly then ran towards her kids before jumping on the Dreddnaught and fired a blast straight to its face.

"We have to save Gear," Max said, Molly then shot another Dreddnaught that was approaching Max and Maxine from the behind, "All together we may be able to stop all this," Maxine continued. "Go. I'll cover for you," Molly said. Max and Maxine then tore through the Dreddnaughts that were in their way before hearing their mother scream. They turned around to see Molly being overwhelmed by the Dreddnaughts, "MOM!" The McGrath twins shouted, Maxine was about to charge in but her brother grabbed her shoulder. "I'll go! I'll save mom and you save Gear." Max said, "Are you sure?" Maxine asked worried, "I'll be fine. Just go," Max said as his twin sister nodded her head, before running for the elevator. Max turned looking at the Dreddnaught robots glaring, "GO Turbo! Strength!" He shouted as his Base suit transformed into Turbo Strength Mode.

Maxine's elevator was going up to Dredd level until it stopped and another one appeared with Mr. Naught on it. "Ah, company delightful," Mr. Naught said in an innocent tone. Maxine just glared at him, "Shall I get you anything? Would you like to use the executive washroom?" He said in a creepy tone, "Does everyone that work here," Maxine said putting her hand to her head, "A screw loose." Mr. Naught then corrected her, "I assure you that I am as sounded bodied as you are, better infect." He then jumped to Maxine's platform, "We don't call it Trans Human Industries for nothing. Allow me to demonstrate." Mr. Naught's body then began to expand and become a metallic humanoid robot, "Oh boy…" Maxine muttered.

"Did you really think it was going to be this easy?" Mr. Naught asked as he threw a punch at Maxine but she caught it. Turbo energy then built up in Mr. Naught's hand before it blew him back into his platform's hole, "In all honesty, YES!" Maxine shouted making sure Mr. Naught heard her. Back in the under level. Max was fighting off few Dreddnaughts. He looked towards the elevator where his sister took, "Hope you're okay, sis." He muttered, hoping his twin sister will be okay.

Forge and the others have just dispatched all of the Dreddnaughts and were running to aid Maxine, when suddenly the ground beneath them broke apart knocking Max's Turbo Strength Mode off. Earth Elementor emerged from the hole with a roar with Fire Elementor following with a burst of flame scattering a few N-Tek troops. Fire Elementor then threw a fireball at Forge and Jefferson who jumped behind the couch for protection. Earth Elementor then slammed his claw into the ground creating a wave of rocks knocking Max back and causing Molly to jump away. Forge and Jefferson then opened fire on Fire Elementor but he just turned into flames and appeared right in front of them both where he was about to crush them. Suddenly a missile came forth and knocked Fire Elementor back into the wall. Two more missiles then fired at Earth Elementor and the one who shot the missiles were revealed to be C.Y.T.R.O. "I may have to stay," Berto said controlling C.Y.T.R.O. with a holographic gauntlet version of C.Y.T.R.O.'s arm. "But I am still gonna play."

Fire and Earth Elementor recovered from the explosion but once again being shot at by everyone, "Sick 'em." Forge ordered Berto, "Yes, sir." Berto replied as the C.Y.T.R.O. then ran before activating its jet pack and pulling out missiles which fired at Fire and Earth Elementors who were back to back at the time creating an explosion of green. "There is hope for that boy yet." Forge stated being proud of Berto accomplishment before running.

Back at Dredd's lab, the obelisk on top of the tower was drawing even more Turbo energy and Dredd was getting stronger, "Gear." Maxine whispered loudly, "Maxine? Didn't I recently risk my life getting you out of here?" Gear replied, "Well now were even," Maxine replied. She then reached for Gear but before her hand could try to touch her, a shield appeared in glowing blue, "It's shielded," Maxine concluded, "Nice work detective," Gear said sarcastically rolling her eye, "I can't just leave you here you know that," Maxine retorted. "Oh I hope you do." Dredd said, interrupting Maxine and Gear's argument. Dredd grabbed Maxine by her shoulders and threw her across the room. Maxine groggily tried to get up while Dredd approached, "Did you miss me?" Dredd asked rhetorically before punching Maxine in the face.

Both of the Elementors were taking on Max and C.Y.T.R.O. but they were faltering. It got worse when Berto loss connection with C.Y.T.R.O. and Max losing his Turbo Strength Mode again. C.Y.T.R.O. slid across the floor while Max was thrown across the hall. Forge manage to stop C.Y.T.R.O. from knocking him down but Earth Elementor did it instead. Max then got up as everyone started shooting at the Fire Elementor who then created a fire wall block most the group. Forge tried to reach his blaster as Earth Elementor was about to punch him. Forge tried to bend back the toe of the Earth Elementor to buy him some time but it didn't work. Max, in his Turbo Flight Mode, came bursting in slamming his fist right onto the orb of the Earth Elementor's forehead knocking him back. Forge then had an idea, "Aim for the orbs on their foreheads that's their weak spots," He stated as Max landed beside him. Kat then ran up the rumble of the flooring area while the others charged at Earth Elementor holding his forehead. Forge ran towards Earth Elementor and jumped on C.Y.T.R.O. then slamming his fist the Earth Elementor's orb. Kat was running on the ledge firing at Fire Elementor. Fire Elementor getting annoyed tried to jump Kat but she fired directly at Fire Elementor's orb knocking him down along with Earth Elementor in the hole. Forge then dropped a grenade down the hole before saying, "Let's move out." And the explosive was heard from the hole where the Elementors have fell in.

The obelisk was still taking energy from the citizens as Dredd and Maxine were fighting. Dredd kicked her against the wall where she bounced off but he punched her back into it. Maxine slumped against the wall as Dredd was about to through the final punch. "Max-" Gear started, but Maxine saw what she was getting to and said, "I'm on it." Dredd then kicked to where Maxine was but she just dodged and rolled to the lever that was containing Gear and switched it off it also free the citizens. "Okay, Miles, you can dish, but let's see if you can take it." Maxine said taking Gear off the pedestal and holding her in front of her, firing a beam of Turbo energy at Dredd, "Oh, I can take," Dredd said absorbing the direct hit, "I CAN TAKE IT ALL!"

"Anymore brilliant ideas." Gear said sarcastically. "Protocol X795," Maxine retorted smugly, "Worth a shot." Gear said before slamming into Maxine's chest. "Go Turbo! Strength," Maxine with a burst of dark blue Turbo energy around as her Base suit transformed into Turbo Strength Mode. Maxine threw a punch to which Dredd caught it. "HAHAHA," Dredd laughed, "Whatever you do, only feeds me, and makes me more powerful," Maxine tried to punch with her other hand but Dredd caught that one too, "I drain you to a husk," Dredd continued, "I'll take everything you have."

"Then I will just have to make more," Maxine stated, "Much more!" Maxine's suit was then surrounded by mist of the Turbo energy. She then threw Dredd over her shoulder. Dredd landed swiftly on his feet before firing a red Turbo energy at Maxine. She was pushed back by a few feet but she stood her ground, "Neat trick." Maxine started, "Here's mine."

Maxine then started collecting Turbo energy in her hands creating two balls before throwing both of them at Dredd. Dredd looked at them in surprise before scowling and absorbing the Turbo energy balls and throwing his own version of them at Maxine's feet causing an explosion blowing her off the building. Maxine crash into the building. Dredd looked over at his supposed victory. Max and the rest of the N-Tek group arrived and opened fire at Dredd. Max was looking for his twin sister. After seeing that she was nowhere in sight he clenched his hand into a fist before shouting, "Go Turbo! Strength!" Max was then encased his Base suit, "Ah, good old Forge Ferrus, the married widow, and another Turbo user. I love to stay and cha-" Dredd was interrupted when he was tackled by Max off the building with Max repeatedly punching Dredd in the face on the way down. "Yes! YES, GIVE ME MORE POWER!" Dredd exclaimed absorbing Max's Turbo energy after ever hit before grabbing Max head and putting Max underneath him.

"Man, we have got to stop falling from high places," Maxine said getting up, she walked out the building. She saw Dredd standing on top of her brother and absorbing his Turbo energy, "Leave him alone!" Maxine shouted, before dash towards Dredd, but he just changed his hand into a gun blaster and fired at Maxine landing her near a lamp post. Maxine pulled the post out of the ground as Dredd came out of the crater, "Joust anyone," Maxine declared. Maxine charged at Dredd, who fire at Maxine two times before Maxine yelled, "Go Turbo! Flight!" Maxine was now in her Turbo Flight Mode.

Dredd shot another beam at her, but Maxine corkscrewed around it drilling it into Dredd. Dredd was pushed back at the blow but he prevailed when he grabbed the pole stopping Maxine and aimed his gun blaster at her face and fired knocking her into another building. A few of Copper Canyon cops came to the scene to stop Dredd but he defeated them quickly. Dredd then lifted up one the cop's cars and was about to throw it when he heard the words, "Go Turbo! Strength!" Dredd looked at Maxine who was still slumped against the building. As he made his conclusion a Turbo field punch knocked him out of the air and made him let go of the car. Max landed down on his feet and caught the car before setting it down gently. Dredd snuck from behind Max and grabbed his shoulders before lifting him up in the air and throwing him down on his back. "All this exercise is making me hungry!" Dredd stated after he landed on Max and drained his Turbo energy before grabbing Max and throwing him into a van knocking it over. Dredd then slowly walked over to Max, just then Maxine slowly started to wake up.

"Hey, Gear. I have another idea," Maxine said, seeing Dredd slowly approach her brother, "What happens when I generate too much Turbo energy?"

"Uhhh, Explosion galore?" Gear said, not getting it.

"So what happens when Greedy Gus eats too much Turbo energy?" Maxine said.

"That's ..." Gear paused thinking of what to say, "A good idea actually."

"Glad that we agree," Maxine said getting up. She then formed a small, solid ball of Turbo energy and chucked at Dredd's head. Dredd turned around and look at the other Turbo user twin in anger, "Hey, Mr. Tomato," Maxine said, flying at full speed at Dredd, "Let's hug it out." Maxine then grabbed Dredd and dragged him up the sky, "Looks like I hit you harder than I thought," Dredd said not understand Maxine intention, "You cannot harm me! You can only make me stronger!" Maxine then boosted in the opposite direction. "Maxine! NOOOOO!" Molly and Max shouted, seeing their family member giving out too much energy. "Yes, Yes! This the power I remember," Dredd said his voice somehow getting deeper, "The power I dreamed of." Maxine's eyes were glowing dark blue as she release even more Turbo energy.

"Uh oh," Dredd stated, finally getting at what Maxine was planning. "NOOO! Too much! Too much!" Dredd shouted as he and Maxine were existing the Earth's atmosphere. "Just giving what you wanted Miles." Maxine said, "By the way Jim and Jun McGrath sends their regards!" Maxine then poured even more Turbo energy as they broke the sound barrier causing an explosion visible form Earth. All the civilians look up to see who had survived the ordeal.

Seeing no one Molly cried and Max tried to help her. Max's eyes were form into tears, "Maxine… why…? Didn't we promise each other that we… always be together… Also never leave each other," That's when a bright flash of blue appeared from the sky. Max and Molly looked up the sky to see someone falling. It was Maxine, who was unconscious and falling out of the sky very rapidly, "NO!" Max exclaimed as he ran, in his Turbo Strength Mode, and climbed on the building then jump off to catch Maxine. As Max caught his twin sister safety in his arms, he landed on the ground and his Turbo Strength Mode wore off. "Maxine!" No respond which made Max worried and panic, "Maxine, please, wake up." Max pleased for his twin sister to wake up. Maxine let out a groan as she began to wake up, "Max…" Her twin brother replied with a hug, "Please don't do that again."

Then a swarm of interviews surrounded the twin heroes, "What's your name?" The male interview questioned them, "Max," Max started, "Steel," Steel finished, "And this person is my twin sister, Max Gear." Max a.k.a. Max Steel introduced his twin sister a.k.a. Max Gear to the male interview. "And there you have it. Our two new heroes: Max Steel and Max Gear." Molly and Forge smiled at the McGrath twins. Forge looks down his right hand on his finger was a silver ring, "I wish you're here, Jun." He muttered, wishing about his fiancé to be here and to be with him again.

Meanwhile, in outer space. Dredd's remains were floating with a few pieces of his armor missing. Mr. Naught was in his human form piloting the ship to gather the remains. He typed in a few keys to activate the tractor beam to pull his master's remains. He had put the remains into a tube on board to hope to regenerate his fallen master, but what he didn't know was that he had a passenger on board. 

Slowly out of the darkness, a pale hand touched the glass contained Dredd stroking it. "Don't worry… You'll be fine, once you're fully recover… Father," said a cold voice of a female.

* * *

 **Please more Review i hunger for them also i need them in order to keep writing this story. Shout out goes to FoxyKhai0209 for improving and proofreading my chapters **


End file.
